


Жажда огня

by BotanChan



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanChan/pseuds/BotanChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативный вариант развития событий, где Ята и Фушими попали в Синий клан, а не в Красный</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жажда огня

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарность Moraine за вычитку и помощь

**Глава 1**

 

Вопреки расхожим стереотипам о строгом начальстве визиты в кабинет капитана не вызывали у Фушими напряжения. Иногда даже наоборот – успокаивали. Причудливый интерьер, сочетающий европейский и японский стили, настраивал на философский лад. Если даже Мунаката Рейши, воплощённая строгость и чинность, позволял себе такие эксцентричные пристрастия, то стоило ли переживать из-за общей нелепости мира, в котором довелось родиться?

Однако на этот раз, едва войдя в кабинет, Фушими понял, что никакого умиротворения от разговора с капитаном ждать не стоит. Мунаката не распивал чай на японской половине и не сидел за европейским письменным столом, просматривая документы. Он стоял у окна, сложив руки за спиной, а давление его силы заставляло вытянуться в струнку. Как подсказывал опыт, это означало, что капитан чем-то серьёзно недоволен или встревожен. Скорее первое, потому что встревоженным за три года работы Фушими видел его раза полтора, а вот разозлённым – сколько угодно.

Интересно, в чём дело и чем может помочь капитану отдел информации? В том, что сейчас дадут новое задание, а не устроят разнос, Фушими не сомневался: работой своего отдела он искренне гордился и проколов за последнее время не помнил, даже у… гм… самых проблемных работников. В отделе просто не могли не заметить что-нибудь значительное или допустить утечку информации.

Мунаката обернулся, скупо кивнул в знак приветствия.

– Сегодня у меня была беседа с Золотым королём. У нас новое задание.

Ну вот, так и есть. И теперь стало понятно, из-за чего капитан недоволен. Задание от Золотых, переданное лично их королём, как правило, та ещё головная боль.

– Недавно были убиты трое представителей их клана. Золотые полагают, что нападавший - стрейн, – сообщил капитан.

Ничего себе! Нашёлся же какой-то безумец.

– Внешних повреждений на телах не нашли, в крови нет следов наркотиков или яда. Если судить по выражению лиц и результатам вскрытия, все трое умерли от сердечного приступа, вызванного паникой.

Фушими задумался, быстро анализируя слова капитана. Версия о стрейне действительно казалась самой вероятной. Обычных людей стоило списать со счетов сразу: в их исполнении убийство выглядело бы по-другому, если вообще могло состояться. Конфликт с другим королём? Вряд ли кто-то решился бы начать войну кланов, да ещё с самим Золотым. Разве что этот новоиспечённый Красный мог выкинуть подобную глупость, потому что, похоже, был таким же ненормальным, как и все его предшественники. С момента инициации прошло всего полтора месяца, а с его идиотами у «Скипетра 4» уже было с полдесятка стычек. Но, опять же, если бы в убийстве зайцев оказались замешаны Красные, то без повреждений трупов дело бы не обошлось.

Мунаката между тем сбросил на планшет Фушими какие-то файлы.

– Предположительно, преступник – Савада Шотаро. Его сын, Савада Рю, проявил силу стрейна полтора года назад и попал в институт Золотого клана. На основании некоторых расчётов, которые для нас неважны, – на этом месте лицо капитана отчётливо закаменело, и Фушими забыл выдохнуть, скованный его раздражением, – Золотые сделали предположение, что Шотаро также должен обладать силой. Однако подозреваемый пропал, а пришедшие за ним люди оказались убиты.

– Саваду могли похитить или его тело уничтожили, – заметил Фушими.

Хотя во втором случае трупов не осталось бы совсем, потому что какой смысл избавляться только от одного мертвеца?

Мунаката поморщился.

– Я тоже считаю это возможным. Но Золотой король настаивает на том, что преступником является Савада Шотаро. Наше задание – взять его как можно быстрее и мёртвым.

– На основании информации, которая для нас неважна? – уточнил Фушими, чувствуя, что полностью разделяет недовольство капитана.

Когда тебя используют втёмную – это унизительно и, главное, опасно. Плохо быть наживкой на чужом крючке.

– Напомню, что это наши непосредственные обязанности, – взгляд Мунакаты стал ледяным.

Ну, разумеется. Фушими даже не сомневался.

– От тебя требуется всё по Саваде Шотаро, а также по подобным убийствам – возможно, это не первое нападение, и Золотые делают выводы на основе более ранних фактов. Работай. Я рассчитываю на тебя, Фушими, – тут капитан чуть улыбнулся.

Наверное, это стоило считать скрытым извинением за то, что он позволил себе сорвать раздражение на подчинённом. Но всё равно было приятно получить очередное подтверждение своей несомненной ценности.

– Сделаем всё возможное, – Фушими склонил голову, пряча довольную ухмылку, и вышел.

Если понадобится – они выроют этого Саваду из-под земли.

 

Голос Мисаки Фушими услышал ещё из коридора. Опять тот с кем-то скандалит? Фушими вздохнул. Убийство Золотых – это очень плохо, но на какую-то секунду он почувствовал облегчение. Можно будет нагрузить Мисаки подходящей работой, а то от безделья тот уже буквально на стену лез. А отслеживание слухов по Сети и отчёты для него подходящим занятием никогда не были.

– В чём дело? – спросил Фушими, открывая дверь, и тут же сам всё понял. – Добрый день, Камо.

Камо обернулся и уничижительно посмотрел, явно при этом копируя капитана. Фушими приподнял бровь, потому что получилось у Камо так себе. Право слово, чтобы надеяться вогнать взглядом в пол, надо быть королём, а не патрульным офицером.

– В информационном отделе, я вижу, продолжаются проблемы с дисциплиной, – процедил Камо.

Правильный наследник правильной богатой семьи, он всё никак не мог смириться с наплевательским отношением Мисаки к уставу.

Фушими бросил на друга взгляд и про себя признал, что даже в чём-то Камо понимает: на нормального офицера «Скипетра 4» Мисаки с его гриндерсами вместо положенных сапог, битой вместо сабли и хроническим отсутствием шейного платка не тянул. Честно говоря, ему давно было пора взяться за ум и перестать выставлять себя и отдел в дурацком свете одним своим видом. Что за детский протест, в самом деле?

Но даже если и так – не Камо выдвигать претензии. Выслушивать упрёки Фушими был готов только от Мунакаты лично. И, может быть, от Авашимы.

– Замечаний по дисциплине информационного отдела от капитана не поступало, – холодно сообщил Фушими. – Вы пришли к нам по делу?

Щека у Камо отчётливо дёрнулась, он стряхнул с рукава несуществующую пылинку.

– Благодарю, я уже получил все нужные мне материалы.

– Так и топай уже, не мешай нам, убогим, жить, – огрызнулся Мисаки.

Камо резко развернулся к нему, Мисаки ухмыльнулся, явно надеясь если не на драку, то на продолжение ссоры. Срочно занять его делом!

– Прошу прощения за грубость формулировки, но по сути должен согласиться, – Фушими вклинился между ними и в упор посмотрел на Камо. – Нас ждёт работа.

Тот скривил губы и вышел, жахнув дверью об косяк. Мисаки можно поздравить, на следующей тренировке ему, скорее всего, достанется сверх ожидаемого. Фушими раздражённо посмотрел на друга.

– Прекрати уже его злить.

Мисаки сердито насупился.

– Сначала пусть перестанет меня доставать, – потом вскинулся и посмотрел с явным предвкушением. – Ты ведь про работу не соврал, чтобы избавиться от зануды?

– Не соврал.

Фушими постучал по столу, привлекая внимание Акиямы, Эномото и Гото, хотя те и без того с самого начала украдкой пялились на представление вместо того, чтоб вмешаться. Скандалы Мисаки и Камо давно стали для родного отдела вариантом бесплатного цирка. Фушими это порой бесило, но что-то изменить он уже не надеялся. Утешало только, что болели всё равно за Мисаки – как за своего.

– Срочно нужна вся возможная информация о человеке по имени Савада Шотаро и ещё по любым странным смертям за последнее время, – Фушими задумался, подбирая формулировку поточнее. – В первую очередь без признаков насилия или отравления и не из-за болезни. Особенно обращайте внимание на упоминания о странных выражениях на лицах покойников или необычном положении тел. Когда разберётесь с такими смертями – расширьте поиск на любые необъяснимые случаи с летальным исходом. Акияма, свяжись с моргами и известными нам патологоанатомами, возможно, у них висят какие-нибудь загадочные трупы. Ята, Эномото, пройдитесь по своим агентам – не болтают ли чего на улицах.

– У нас завёлся сумасшедший маньяк? Круто! – Мисаки подхватил свою чёртову биту и сорвался с места.

Фушими едва успел перехватить его у порога, чтобы скинуть полученные от капитана материалы – а потом только дверь хлопнула. Эномото вежливо попрощался и ушёл следом, Гото и Акияма дисциплинированно взялись за работу… По крайней мере, Фушими в это верил, потому что если нужные данные не будут найдены вовремя, то устроить лоботрясам весёлую жизнь он сумеет, и они об этом знали.

Сам Фушими собирался заняться базой данных полиции. Несмотря на то, что дело было паршивым, он чувствовал скорее азарт, чем опасения. Фушими надеялся, что игра окажется интересной, и противник, начавший войну против самих Золотых, не подведёт. Давно не было ничего подобного, и не только Мисаки засиделся без дела.

Фушими налил себе кофе, глотнул и погрузился в работу.

 

***

Радоваться чужой беде – та ещё хрень, кто б спорил. Но Яте так осточертело заниматься всякой ерундой, что от новостей о странных смертях он был счастлив. Наконец-то можно убраться из-за дурацкого монитора и размяться на улице. Хорошо патрульным – им не нужно каждый день протирать задницу на стуле. А, чего мечтать!

Сначала Ята зашёл к Катсу, с которым они душевно подрались. Это было традицией – без хорошей затрещины Катсу и рта не раскрывал, хоть его режь. Зато после довольно ржал, отплёвываясь кровью, обещал в следующий раз «поставить зарвавшегося синего мальчишку на место» и выкладывал всё, что знал. Знал он обычно много, и Ята ему даже «мальчишку» прощал – что возьмёшь с сорокалетнего старикана? Но нынче Катсу только в затылке поскрёб, обещал поспрашивать и попросил зайти через пару дней. Ята понял, что слухов по подворотням ещё не ходит и паники среди разного отребья нет. Значит, наверное, не маньяк. А было бы интересно.

Потом Ята прошвырнулся до «Весёлой Панды», где полчаса резался в игры на автоматах и трепался со школотой. Там он получил ворох идиотских сплетен о призраках самоубившихся старшеклассников и о торговле наркотой в школьных туалетах. Про странные смерти вроде тех, о которых говорил Сарухико, никто не слышал. Только какой-то придурок заикнулся про соседку-лунатичку, прогулявшуюся ночью по карнизу и не дошедшую обратно. Но стоило начать выспрашивать подробнее, как оказалось, что никакой соседки не было, просто наглый малолетка решил разжиться деньгами на халяву. Ята дал ему по шее и двинул дальше.

Он зашёл в неприметный цветочный магазинчик и минут пятнадцать выслушивал жалобы на ревматизм деда Рамоса. Дед Рамос был гайдзином, но жил в Шизуме так давно, что его уже считали почти за своего. О нелегальных эмигрантах он знал всё и немного сверх того, но обычно не сдавал их, хоть ты его режь. О болячках своих бы так молчал! И даже в глаз, как Катсу, ему было не заехать, потому что ведь стукни раз – и дух вышибешь. Впрочем, когда дед Рамос понял, что речь идёт не о его подпольных приятелях, которые в «Скипетре 4» на хрен никому не сдались, а о конкретных смертях, то сразу решительно мотнул головой – про такое не слышал. Ята поверил, потому что когда дед Рамос врал, то начинал вертеться, как уж на сковороде.

Под конец дня Ята, окончательно разозлённый неудачами, дошёл до Айко. Работать с ней Ята любил, почему-то она никогда его не смущала. И сама тоже не пугалась, только посмеивалась тихонько, когда Ята случайно срывался на ругань, а ещё зачем-то постоянно пыталась накормить. Причину Ята не понимал, но отказывался редко. Айко была хорошая. И знала о разных извращенцах из чиновников не меньше, чем дед Рамос о своих нелегалах.

 

Этих двух типов Ята срисовал сразу. Они медленно спускались как раз с четвёртого этажа. Оба крашенные, один под блондина, другой – в ярко-красный. Блондин – хлыщ при понтовых очках и пиджаке, красный – здоровенный детина, от которого сразу захотелось держаться подальше и в то же время заступить дорогу, чтоб не выделывался. Если б Ята не был занят, то наверняка бы не удержался и прицепился к нему. Людей, которые его пугали, он терпеть не мог.

Но чёртова работа прежде всего, иначе Сарухико выест все мозги. Поэтому Ята только столкнулся с красноволосым взглядом и не отворачивался до тех пор, пока тот не прошёл мимо. Выдержать оказалось неожиданно сложно, почти как с Мунакатой. Ята постоял, слушая, как эти двое спускаются дальше, потом тряхнул головой и поднялся к Айко.

Она долго не отвечала, потом замок всё же щёлкнул, дверь чуть-чуть приоткрылась и через секунду распахнулась.

– Ах, Ята, это вы! – в голосе Айко слышалось облегчение.

Ята нахмурился. Она нервничала, и ему это не понравилось. Испуганной он видел Айко только один раз, года два назад, когда к ней явился какой-то пьяный в дымину мужик и кричал, что убьёт продажную шлюху. Ята узнал, дождался, когда урод припёрся второй раз, отделал его и оттащил в полицию. После тот не появлялся, а Айко больше не боялась. До сегодняшнего дня.

– Кто к вам приходил? – напрямик спросил Ята, быстро пробегая взглядом по комнате.

На обуглившемся столе стояла пепельница с сигаретами, и всё ещё тянуло табаком и запахом палёного, несмотря на открытое окно. Айко не курила, а мебель у неё всегда была в порядке.

– Всё хорошо, Ята, – заверила она, и её голос звучал уже почти нормально.

Ага, как же! Просто квартиру чуть не подожгли, а так всё отлично. Айко поняла, что он не верит, и попыталась аккуратно утянуть Яту на кухню.

– Правда, в порядке. Мне никто не угрожал, просто эти молодые люди немного не сдержались.

О ком она, Ята понял сразу, потому что – а кто ещё? Он стиснул зубы, развернулся и пошёл на выход.

– Ята! – Айко ухватила его за рукав, но тут же отпустила.

– Я сейчас вернусь, – бросил он через плечо.

Догнать отморозков получилось быстро, но Ята медлил их окликать: кто его знает, как повернётся разговор и не придётся ли демонстрировать силу. Светить то, что Айко ведёт дела со «Скипетром 4», не хотелось, ей же тогда больше никто ничего не расскажет. Однако объясниться с этими двумя всё равно было нужно.

Вопрос решился сам собой. Ята завернул за угол и понял, что его ждут. Красноволосый мазнул по нему взглядом, как по пустому месту. Снова захотелось попятиться, но какого чёрта?! Ята невольно пожалел, что на нём нет формы – обычно на всяких придурков синий мундир действовал не хуже крепкой зуботычины – и тут же устыдился своей слабости.

– Чего тебе, парень? – с явным пренебрежением спросил блондин.

Кажется, он считал себя важной шишкой. А может, ей и был, хотя на богатенького клиента Айко походил не сильно – те обычно старались не маячить лишний раз, да и пешком не ходили. Кроме того, она бы предупредила. Или Ята просто слушать не стал?

– Что вы двое сделали Айко? – резко спросил Ята, настороженно разглядывая эту странную парочку.

Если действительно клиенты или местная якудза вдруг нарисовалась, то стоило поостеречься. С одной стороны, не спалиться, с другой – прикрыть Айко. Чёрт, хотя если якудза, то лучше вообще не связываться, потому что для Айко это может выйти боком, но что уж теперь.

Кроме того, этот красноволосый хмырь продолжал мрачно пялиться, и под его взглядом хотелось немедленно либо сбежать, либо начать драку, а не разговоры разговаривать.

– А ты кто такой и какое тебе дело? – спросил блондин в ответ.

– А я – племянник Айко, который не любит, когда обижают единственную тётушку, – мрачно пояснил Ята. – Вы что, ей квартиру поджечь пытались? Какого чёрта вам было надо? Не смейте её трогать, ясно?! – Ята почувствовал, что начинает по-настоящему заводиться.

– Парень, а ты не хочешь узнать, кто мы такие, хотя бы? – с непонятным весельем спросил блондин.

Ну точно, то ли якудза, то ли…

Потянуло незнакомым тревожным жаром, Ята замер, прислушиваясь к странному ощущению, и чуть в голос не обозвал себя дебилом. Сам же жалел, что нельзя сходить на улицы, чтобы лично посмотреть на этих новоявленных типа-противников Красных. Говорят, они чуть не отделали Энди и облажались с Камо. И Бензаю прилетело по полной. Ну, вот и познакомились, наконец. Чёрт, теперь без силы точно не обойдётся.

– И что, меня должно испугать, что вы – из Красных? – мрачно спросил Ята, оглядываясь по сторонам. На улице было пусто, и он отцепил с пояса биту, взмахнул пару раз, чтоб размять руку. Синий холод потёк по пальцам.

Приятели говорили, эти парни сразу лезут в драку. Ну и отлично, потому что долго трепаться, вытанцовывая вокруг да около, как Сарухико, Ята никогда не любил.

Блондин присвистнул.

– «Скипетр 4»?!

Вокруг его приятеля поднялось алое марево.

«Пиздец!» – с чувством подумал Ята, ощущая, как его придавливает непомерной чужой силой. Король! Чёртов Красный король! По телу пробежала странная волна, и только спустя секунду Ята понял, что это было полузабытое ощущение тепла. Мелькнула мыслишка о том, что ещё можно извиниться и свалить, но… Нет уж, перебьются. Позорище – сбегать, когда сам нарвался. Кроме того, если он сейчас повернёт, это будет значить, что Айко можно безнаказанно трогать. Сдавать её Красным Ята не собирался.

Он пригнулся и рванул вперёд, надеясь успеть ударить до того, как встанет красная стена. Если не успеть, то всё – пробить защиту Мунакаты Ята никогда не мог, а с чего бы Красному королю быть слабее?

Стены не оказалось. Вместо неё был ответный удар, который смёл Яту, как пушинку. Он врезался спиной в забор, из лёгких вышибло весь воздух, в голове зазвенело. Ята судорожно вдохнул ртом – будто огонь проглотил, горло ободрало как наждаком. Но – главное – стены не оказалось! Ята перекатился и снова ринулся вперёд сквозь красный жар. Завеса пламени расступилась, когда он рассёк её битой и синим холодом, на секунду лицо Красного короля оказалось совсем рядом, но тут же в грудь ударил новый шквал огня. На этот раз Ята пришёл в себя не сразу, наверняка за это время десять раз успели бы прирезать.

Красный король не посчитал нужным даже подойти – когда перед глазами перестали плавать кровавые круги, Ята увидел его спину и услышал смех блондина.

Уроды!

Он зарычал от бессильной злости и медленно встал, опираясь на биту – она, родная, уцелела, только оплавилась на конце. Лицо и руки жгло, Ята выдохнул, заставляя синий холод пролиться и остудить кожу. Красный король уходил, и этому надо было радоваться.

– Стой! – хрипло сказал Ята, пошатнулся, выпрямился и сделал шаг вперёд.

Ясно, одной скорости тут мало, у противника она не хуже. Но со щитами у Яты всегда было туго, вот же чёрт.

Красный король обернулся, и на его лице, наконец, отразилась эмоция – удивление. Ята оскалился и завернул вокруг себя ледяной кокон. Потом снова ударил, справа, в обманку, чтоб нырнуть и достать левый бок.

Алая волна враз слизнула с него тонкую корочку холода, и колено Красного короля врезалось под дых. Ята снова отлетел, роняя биту, согнулся, задыхаясь и обжигая губы в бесплотных попытках глотнуть воздуха.

– Микото, полегче! – донеслось до него сквозь кровавый туман.

На этот раз Красный король не повернулся спиной, наоборот, подошёл – Ята увидел ботинок рядом со своим лицом – и присел. Взял за ворот, поднял так, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне. Глаза короля светились почти белым, как расплавленное железо, а ещё он, сволочь, улыбался, прямо вылитый хренов капитан! Ята дёрнулся и мотнул головой, надеясь хоть нос ему лбом раскровить.

Бесполезно. Под жарким давлением едва удавалось шевелиться.

– Ты дурак? – спросил Красный король.

Голос у него был низким и почти невыразительным.

– Козёл, – простонал Ята в ответ, терять ему уже всё равно было нечего. – Ненавижу королей. Уроды.

– Что, даже Синий? – удивился блондин, давясь хохотом.

Ну ещё бы, Ята бы тоже поржал, если бы какой-нибудь кретин попытался напасть на Мунакату. Красный король хоть по спине не топтался, и то радость.

– Хренов капитан хуже вас, – выдохнул Ята, сглотнул и поправился. – То есть кроме хренова капитана – все уроды, – потому что даже если Мунаката такой же, то не Красным про это трепаться.

Блондин бросил сдерживаться и снова в открытую засмеялся. Красный король поднял Яту, взвалил себе на плечо и куда-то пошёл. Куда – понять не получилось, потому что деревья, дома, небо и земля завертелись весёленькой каруселью.

– Пусти, – промычал Ята и попытался двинуть коленом. Или хоть куртку ему испоганить подошвой. Ни фига.

Потом стало темнее, Ята всё же отрубился и пришёл в себя, когда его свалили на что-то мягкое. На лоб шлёпнулось мокрое полотенце. «Не надо!» – подумал Ята. Не хотелось опять замёрзнуть после того, как нормально согрелся впервые за четыре года, но вместо слов получился только стон.

Хлопнула дверь, раздались лёгкие шаги, и Айко села рядом с ним на диван. Осторожно вытерла лицо всё тем же полотенцем, посмотрела укоризненно.

– Ну разве так можно?

Ята отвернулся, хотелось спрятаться от стыда за то, что не смог ей помочь. А ещё было холодно, опять. Красный король ушёл.

 

**Глава 2**

 

Результаты поисков оказались почти нулевыми. Савада Шотаро как сквозь землю провалился, и куда он мог скрыться, никто не знал. Фушими разозлился, высказал подчинённым всё, что о них думает, страшно разругался с Мисаки, но это ничего не изменило – за три дня нужную информацию так и не собрали. Таких проколов у отдела давно уже не было, и это больно задевало самолюбие, а ещё до смерти не хотелось видеть разочарование на лице капитана. Но идти отчитываться пришлось как есть, фактически ни с чем.

– Жил очень замкнуто, с соседями почти не общался. Про то, что Савада Рю проявил силу стрейна и его забрали в Золотой клан, соседи тоже не знали, – удивительно, даже противная старуха из смежной квартиры, которая вывалила на Фушими полное досье почти на каждого жильца того дома… кроме Савады Шотаро. – Считали, что ребёнок погиб, нашлось даже три заявления в полицию – кто-то предположил, что это вина отца, – все три не рассмотрены, дела Золотых – не в компетенции обычных хранителей правопорядка, вот радости-то было инспекторам. – Некоторые отметили, что после расставания с сыном Шотаро начал странно себя вести, но, похоже, и до этого его адекватность находилась под вопросом. Однако у специалиста он никогда не наблюдался, – что, кстати, странно, если он действительно был психом, куда только социальные службы смотрели? – Родственников нет. Жена умерла, контакты с её семьёй были полностью разорваны сразу после этого. Причины, на первый взгляд, исключительно бытовые – её родители так и не признали брак дочери. Друзей нет. Коллеги знали его ещё меньше, чем соседи, даже про его ненормальность никто не говорил, – и вообще почти ничего не сказали. Складывалось впечатление, что о Шотаро ни один из сослуживцев даже и не помнил толком – то ли существовал человек, то ли нет. – На этом всё.

– Плохо, – коротко обронил Мунаката, его недовольство снова давило свинцовым колпаком, – слишком мало.

Фушими поджал губы. Захотелось возразить, что парни перерыли всё, до чего могли дотянуться, Акияма даже летал в Киото к тестю и тёще Савады, но это были жалкие оправдания. Цель скрылась, и выполнить свою работу – найти сведения, которые навели бы на след – они не смогли.

– Можно объявить его в розыск, – предложил Фушими.

Мунаката побарабанил пальцами по столу, нахмурился, раздумывая, и согласился:

– Это имеет смысл. Но не указывай, что поисками занимается «Скипетр 4». Будем считать, что Саваду ищет полиция по заявлению о пропаже человека от соседей. Что с убийствами?

Фушими кисло подумал, что с этим немногим лучше.

– Какого-либо всплеска нестандартных убийств или смертей мы не отследили, всё в пределах нормы. Слухов на улицах тоже нет. За последний месяц пропали три человека, это довольно обычно. Единственное, что мне кажется интересным, в полиции открыли и тут же закрыли четыре дела. Официально из-за отсутствия состава преступления, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что их приказали прикрыть. Убиты трое чиновников из социальных служб, все сотрудничали с Золотым кланом, хотя официально в него не входили. Четвёртый – служащий банка, который тоже пользуется расположением Золотых. Семьи не пострадали. Похороны уже состоялись. Родственники говорили об этих смертях очень неохотно, но у них всё же удалось вытянуть, что те полностью подходят под описание: никаких внешних повреждений, смерть внезапная, медицинских причин нет и, кажется, все четверо были чем-то очень напуганы. Один из чиновников – Куросаки Кейчи – работал по делу Савады Рю. Создаётся впечатление… – Фушими заколебался, не зная, стоит ли высказывать пока ещё довольно смутное предположение.

– Продолжай, – капитан смотрел пристально, но недовольным больше не казался, да и его сила перестала сковывать, как в начале разговора.

– Я не могу это проверить и подтвердить, очень возможно, что я ошибаюсь. Однако складывается определённая картина – Золотые забрали сына Шотаро, через какое-то время его и без того слабая психика не выдержала, и он решил отомстить, – Фушими внимательно следил за реакцией капитана.

Тот выглядел задумчиво и не спешил опровергать смелое предположение.

– Это объяснило бы, почему Золотые хотят получить его мёртвым и не спешат делиться информацией, – добавил Фушими, когда пауза несколько затянулась.

Мунаката слегка поморщился.

– Господин Дайкаку слишком беспокоится о репутации своего клана, – сухо сказал он. – Возможно, слишком сильно, хотя я не могу не понять его резонов. Твои выводы представляются мне обоснованными. Сегодня патрульным будет дан приказ работать только в группах. Мне не нравится, что этот стрейн смог убить несколько клансменов. Разошли ориентировку по своим агентам и в полицию и продолжай поиски, – потом Мунаката нажал на кнопку переговорщика. – Авашима, зайдите ко мне. Мы должны нанести визит в Золотой клан.

Фушими понял, что его предположения капитана здорово задели. Это и понятно – кого бы не взбесило, что тебя решили использовать втёмную в, прямо скажем, грязненьком деле. Тем более, что дорогое начальство всегда отличалось неоправданной склонностью к честной игре. Иногда Фушими даже удивляло, как капитан до сих пор не нарвался на противника, который воспользовался бы этой его слабостью.

Дверь открылась, вошла Авашима. Фушими поздоровался и предпочёл воспользоваться моментом, чтобы покинуть кабинет.

 

Чувство недовольства собой и проделанной работой неприятно кололо. Фушими раз за разом перебирал в мыслях свои действия, снова и снова понимал, что ничего критичного не упустил, но легче от этого не становилось. Задание не выполнено, начальство справедливо не одобряет, что крайне неприятно. До этого момента Фушими как-то не задумывался о том, что похвала капитана для него настолько важна.

Из большого холла донёсся весёлый ржач, отвлекая от нерадостных мыслей. Фушими прищёлкнул языком и вздохнул – он всегда немного завидовал дару Мисаки плевать на собственные промахи, будто их не было. А ведь толку в этом деле от него оказалось меньше всего!

Фушими выглянул в холл. Мисаки со своим приятелем из патрульных, Доймёджи Энди, стояли у автомата с кофе и хохотали в голос. Потом Доймёджи нахмурился, попытался что-то серьёзно объяснить, но махнул рукой и опять сорвался на смех. Фушими уловил имя Камо и скрипнул зубами. Вот зачем этот идиот лишний раз подначивает Мисаки?! Тот и без того готов в любой момент полезть выяснять, кто круче. Хотя давно известно, что у Камо уровень и контроль силы намного выше, не говоря уж об умении обращаться с клинком.

Доймёджи между тем хлопнул Мисаки по плечу и ушёл. Фушими быстро окинул взглядом холл – пусто, все на заданиях либо на тренировках. Он спустился вниз, радуясь, что больше никого нет: панибратское отношение к Мисаки некоторых офицеров всегда страшно раздражало. Хотя у него вечно так было, ещё со школы: Мисаки всегда находил себе толпу знакомых и приятелей, которых Фушими скопом ненавидел, при этом даже не запоминая.

Мисаки жадно пил горячий кофе, кривился, обжигаясь, но всё равно глотал почти кипяток. Фушими не мог сказать точно, когда у него появилась эта мазохистская склонность, но решительно её не одобрял. Мисаки, похоже, этого даже не замечал.

Увидев Фушими, друг махнул рукой, допил и щелчком отправил пластиковый стаканчик в урну за несколько метров, позёр. Потом Мисаки посмотрел внимательно и спросил:

– Ты что такой кислый? Хренов капитан достал?

Фушими только возвёл взгляд к потолку. Там всё было как обычно – чистая побелка и люстра. Иногда казалось, что Мисаки нарывается на наряды специально, потому что иначе Фушими никак не мог объяснить, почему он упорно продолжал демонстрировать вопиющее неуважение к начальству. Мунаката такие вещи совершенно справедливо не спускал.

– Наша работа в этот раз была не самой лучшей, если ты помнишь, – сдержанно ответил Фушими.

– А, как раз об этом, – Мисаки, как всегда, пропустил скрытый упрёк мимо ушей. – Я сейчас опять к Катсу и Айко. Они обещали пошуршать у своих, фотки урода я им оставил.

А может, и хорошо, что намек Мисаки прохлопал, Фушими в этот раз судил несколько несправедливо. Отрицательный результат – тоже результат, в конце концов. Просто уж очень неприятно отчитывать перед капитаном о более чем скромных находках.

– Хорошо, – согласился Фушими и тут же спохватился. – Ты идёшь один?

Мисаки глянул удивлённо:

– Само собой.

– С сегодняшнего дня патрульным запрещено ходить по одному.

Мисаки только фыркнул.

– В первый раз порадуюсь, что я не патрульный. Старый чёрт Катсу всё равно кроме меня никому ничего не скажет. А Айко… – он вдруг скривился и замолчал.

– Что? – насторожился Фушими.

Прошлый раз от этой проститутки Мисаки вернулся каким-то потрёпанным и половину следующего дня только и делал, что огрызался на всех, пока не спустил пар на тренировочных боях. Однако вытянуть из него, что произошло, не получалось: он молчал с нетипичным для себя упорством, только хмурился и недобро щурился, как когда собирался затеять какую-нибудь особенно идиотскую свару из-за своих нелепых принципов.

– Ничего, – буркнул Мисаки. – Короче, не нужен мне там никто. Сам разберусь.

Фушими едва успел схватить его за локоть. Стоило помнить, что запреты, не подкреплённые внятными объяснениями, Мисаки хронически игнорировал.

– Да постой ты! Дело в том, что парень, которого мы ищем, – стрейн, уже убивший нескольких Золотых, причём непонятным способом. В одиночку с ним не справиться.

– Так я пока этого урода брать и не иду, – ответил Мисаки и пошевелил локтем, выдергивая его из пальцев Фушими. – Ничего со мной не случится, не трясись. Мне пора.

Беспечный идиот!

– Если что, я не приду на твои похороны! – зло пообещал Фушими ему вслед.

Они же уже не школьники! Сколько можно играть в крутого героя?! И это при том, что владение силой у Мисаки едва-едва дотягивало до среднего уровня.

Тот только заржал.

– Правильно, чего на этих похоронах делать?

Шут гороховый.

Фушими мстительно подумал, что стоит впаять ему очередной наряд вне очереди за нарушение приказа Мунакаты и игнорирование распоряжений непосредственного начальства, но… Ладно, формально капитан ещё своё распоряжение не объявил, если что, Фушими скажет, что Мисаки ушёл раньше.

Лишь бы ничего не случилось.

 

***

Новостей у Катсу не появилось, как Ята и предполагал. Если старик с самого начала ни черта не знал, значит, и знать было нечего. Неудивительно, если подумать: раз этот Савада целил в Золотых, то на хрен бы ему сдалось бродить по улицам и выносить мелких бандитов или школьников?

От Айко Ята тем более ничего полезного не ждал. Просто считал себя обязанным к ней зайти – проверить, что всё в порядке. На самом деле, только ради этого он и потащился в город, Катсу и мифическая возможность получить-таки сведения по Саваде были отмазкой. В прошлый раз Ята бездарно проиграл, а значит, Красные наверняка решили, что могут делать, что хотят. Ята стиснул зубы и поспешил к дому Айко, ощущая, как в солнечном сплетении застывает ледяной шар. Пришлось изрядно постараться, чтобы не позволить холоду вылиться наружу и лечь на кожу второй шкурой.

Чёртов Красный клан! Чёртов Красный король!

На четвёртый этаж Ята буквально взлетел.

Предчувствия оправдались, но не так, как он предполагал. У Айко снова торчал какой-то парень, невысокий, почти одного с Ятой роста, с виду – вылитый художник из крутого института для правильных мальчиков. Он уставился на Яту с нескрываемым интересом, даже чашку с чаем поставил на стол, а потом заулыбался.

– Ты кто? – хмуро спросил Ята.

На клиента Айко он не походил совершенно. Кроме того, если бы Айко ждала клиента, то не сказала бы Яте зайти в это время.

– Меня зовут Тоцука Татара, – живо представился гость.

Чувствовалось в нём что-то странное. Не опасное, просто необычное. И знакомое. Айко подтолкнула Яту к дивану и всунула ему в руки вторую чашку. Чай был обжигающе горячим – с тех пор, как Ята пришёл в «Скипетр 4», он только такой и пил, хоть немного спасаясь от вечной зябкости синей силы.

– Надеюсь, мальчики, сейчас вы сумеете договориться мирно и не устраивать тарарам. В прошлый раз я еле отговорилась перед соседями, особенно перед дедом Мори, – она поморщилась. Ята вспомнил, что Мори был самым известным сплетником района, заткнуть которого не смог ещё никто. С ним всегда приходилось вести себя особенно аккуратно.

– Что вы, я просто хотел поговорить, – улыбнулся Тоцука.

Айко кивнула и вышла, плотно закрыв за собой дверь в комнату. Ята был уверен, что подслушивать она не станет.

– О чём поговорить? – спросил он, сверля Тоцуку взглядом. – И что за прошлый раз, если я тебя впервые вижу? – Ята дёрнулся, когда по коже снова прошло полузабытое ощущение тепла, вгляделся и чуть чашку не выронил. – Ты что, Красный?!

Обалдеть! Этот вот… художник? Тоцука заулыбался ещё шире.

– Ах, вы такой наблюдательный. Да. Мы тут подумали и решили, что раз Микото у нас сильно страшный, то лучше я приду. Чтобы не пугать хороших людей.

Ята сердито засопел – ему показалось, что этот парень издевается. Тоцука, видно, понял и примиряющее махнул рукой.

– Нет, в самом деле, я серьёзно. Микото правда срывается иногда. Он же только полтора месяца, как принял титул и силу, это, наверное, тяжело. Он выдержит, конечно, это же Микото, он станет лучшим из королей, но… некрасиво вышло в тот раз, – тут он хитро сощурился. – Ваши замечания были уместны.

– Ты точно издеваешься, – буркнул Ята.

Проучить бы его, но… такого даже бить-то неловко. Тоцука хихикнул.

– Может быть, самую чуточку.

Хренов пай-мальчик! Ята понял, что невольно усмехнулся в ответ, очень уж заразное у того оказалось дружелюбие. Ладно, пусть живёт. Ещё не хватало разборки с ним устраивать. Вот был бы тут Красный король!.. Но кого нет – того нет. А жаль.

– Так что тебе нужно? – спросил Ята. – И давай на «ты», что ли, я тебе не старик. Меня зовут Ята

Тоцука подпёр щеку ладонью, улыбнулся, разглядывая его. Ята нахмурился и тоже принялся рассматривать этого странного парня. Всё-таки на Красного Тоцука не походил ни капли – слишком спокойный, слишком приличный, никак не уличный бандит. Каким ветром его занесло в Красный клан? Хотя… в Яте, наверное, тоже мало кто сходу признал бы парня из «Скипетра 4».

– Для начала, по поводу прошлой драки. Надо уточнить, считать ли её полностью твоей личной инициативой, а не каким-нибудь, упаси боже, объявлением войны, – наконец заговорил Тоцука. – Потому что, понимаешь, у наших кланов уже не раз бывали стычки, но только обычные и случайные. И, если честно, затевали их всегда наши мальчики. Нападение «Скипетра 4» на Красного короля – это что-то новенькое.

Ята даже поперхнулся и ощутил, что краснеет. Вспоминать, каким идиотом себя выставил, было неприятно, да и поворот к войне кланов нехорошо удивил. Хренов капитан Яту просто размажет, если узнает, что он втравил всех в такие разборки!

– Я думал, этот ваш король на Айко наехал! А я обещал её прикрывать, – Ята сердито взглянул на Тоцуку. – Он сам виноват, нечего ходить, как последний отморозок. Но никакой войны кланов, ты что. Ну… – он задумался, потом всё же выдавил, – я извинюсь, если надо.

Тоцука, как ни странно, не начал ржать, как парни из «Скипетра 4», когда Ята ругался на хренова капитана после очередной разгромной тренировки.

– Если хочешь, можешь извиниться, конечно, хотя не думаю, что Микото это важно. Мы как-то так и решили, на самом деле, просто подобные вещи лучше озвучивать. Так сказать, подтверждать официально. Кстати, – тут во взгляде Тоцуки появился откровенный интерес, – полагаешь, что мог выиграть?

Ага, аж три раза. С этими королями, мать их, чёрта с два справишься. Мало Яте было Мунакаты, так ещё этот.

– Думал, если повезёт – успею ударить, – буркнул он.

– Микото сказал, ты бы смог, – сообщил Тоцука. Ята чуть чай не разлил.

– Врёшь!

Невольно вспомнилось, как каждый раз после боёв хренов капитан оборачивался к остальным и заводил свою песню про неправильную тактику, стратегию и прочие такие вещи. Как будто какая-то тактика могла помочь проломить ледяную стену его силы, хоть ты прямо бей, хоть наискосок. Выслушивать это бывало кисло до чёртиков.

– Честное слово, – заверил Тоцука. – Ты Микото понравился.

– Да пошёл он! – выпалил Ята и одним глотком осушил чашку. Обожжённые язык, нёбо и пищевод заныли, но это были мелочи.

Козлы они все, эти короли. Понравился, видишь ли! Охренеть. Надо будет в следующий раз всё же исхитриться и вмазать как следует, чтоб не зарывался, король он там или не король. Ну и извиниться потом, конечно, типа, нет, это не война кланов, просто рожа твоя меня раздражает.

– Если позволишь, ещё один вопрос, – Тоцука взял свою чашку двумя руками и с видимым удовольствием вдохнул поднимавшийся над ней пар. – Я тут немного побеседовал с уважаемой хозяйкой и узнал, что ты спрашивал про загадочные убийства. Я могу кое-что рассказать, но с условием, что ты объяснишь, какой в этом интерес у «Скипетра 4».

Ята моментально подобрался.

– У нас как бы правительственная контора. Секретность и всё такое.

Тоцука потешно округлил глаза.

– Мы никому не расскажем! – и тут же снова посерьёзнел. – В самом деле. Обещаю, что дальше нас троих это не пойдёт. Я имею в виду себя, Микото и Изумо. Ты его видел, в прошлый раз они с Микото приходили вместе.

Ах да, понтовый блондин в очках. Наверное, какой-нибудь помощник Красного, не просто же так таскается вместе с ним. А Тоцука тогда кто, интересно? Хотя какая разница.

Ята задумался. Рассказывать кому попало о делах «Скипетра 4» нельзя, конечно. Но если Тоцука правда знает что-то полезное? Да и что такого страшного, если Красные будут в курсе истории об ушибленном на голову стрейне, объявившем охоту на Золотых зайцев?

– Хорошо, – наконец решился Ята. – Только давай сначала ты, – Тоцука внимательно на него смотрел, и он добавил: – Честное слово, потом я тоже всё объясню.

Тоцука вздохнул, но кивнул.

– Ладно, ты обещал. Так вот, дело в том, что несколько дней назад погиб один из членов нашего клана, – Ята тихо присвистнул. – Из-за странной иллюзии, – продолжил Тоцука. – Мы не знаем, с чего всё началось, Рикио и Масаоми подбежали позже, когда Читосе начал кричать. Сначала ничего не поняли, казалось, что Читосе дерётся с кем-то невидимым. Потом на них якобы напали монстры, но когда они вызывали огонь, иллюзия не выдержала и сгорела. К несчастью, они немного опоздали, и Читосе вытащить не получилось. От чего конкретно он умер, мы так и не поняли – ран никаких. Мы решили, что, может быть, это потому что он полностью поверил в собственную смерть и мозг не выдержал. Микото и Изумо хотели выяснить, не болтают ли о подобных случаях на улицах, а госпоже Айко, как говорят, порой многое известно. Микото не хотел её пугать, он просто сорвался.

– Значит, трое. И иллюзии, – протянул Ята, быстро вспоминая, что прочитал в файлах, скинутых Сарухико после разговора с хреновым капитаном.

Золотых тоже было трое, но их это не спасло. Правда, чёрт его знает, как там повернулось с этими Золотыми. Савада мог их по одиночке отловить. Да и как бойцы они слабее Красных. Чисто на драку они даже слабее Синих обычно, им сила не для того нужна. А в остальном сходится! В самом деле, смерти от иллюзии всё объясняли. И почему Савада такой неуловимый, тоже становилось ясно – наверняка морочит всем головы, сволочь. Ята невольно заулыбался.

Ну, Сарухико, только скажи теперь, что я не работаю и от меня никакой пользы!

– Я тебе помог? – спросил Тоцука.

– Да! – честно ответил Ята. – Очень. Серьёзно, спасибо.

Тот кивнул и напомнил:

– Теперь твоя часть сделки.

– Да всё просто. Эти иллюзии наводит один урод, беглый стрейн. Он уже прикончил троих Золотых, похожим способом – я по описанию и искал. Кстати, они были, вроде бы, вместе, но не отбились. Теперь мы ловим этого придурка, ну, работа такая. Правда, его хрен найдёшь – дома нет, на работе нет, соседи не помнят, коллеги не знают, куда делся – чёрт его разберёт.

– Иначе говоря, Читосе убили, – лицо Тоцуки потемнело, взгляд стал недобрым. Ята подумал, что, может, он не так уж не подходит Красным, как показалось сначала. Хотя и не большой драчун.

– Угу. И учти, мы его поймаем раньше вас. Даже не надейтесь.

Тоцука неопределённо пожал плечами.

– Как его зовут, скажешь или это уже запрещено?

Ята подумал немного, но потом решил, что скрывать имя будет неспортивно. Раз они теперь станут искать урода наперегонки с Красными, надо играть на равных.

– Савада Шотаро, сорок три года. Могу даже адрес дать, только это бесполезно, дома он не появляется, наши караулят.

– Всё же лучше дай.

Ята пожал плечами и назвал ему адрес. Тоцука ещё раз поблагодарил и поднялся, явно собираясь уходить. Ята машинально вскочил следом. Они вежливо попрощались с Айко, ещё раз заверили, что больше не станут ничего ломать ни у неё в квартире, ни в окрестностях, вместе спустились на улицу и вместе пошли дальше.

– У тебя ко мне ещё что-то? – спросил Тоцука после пары поворотов.

Ята чуть не споткнулся и снова покраснел аж по уши. Чёрт! Ну и что теперь сказать?! Мол, нет, ничего, просто решил проводить до дома, раз по улицам болтается дурной стрейн, который охотится на клансменов, а драться ты явно не умеешь? Смешно.

– Да нет, ничего. Я просто… – Ята замялся, не представляя, как объясняться. – Просто… Короче, считай, что нам просто по дороге!

Тоцука несколько секунд рассматривал его, подняв брови домиком, но больше ничего спрашивать не стал. Пожал плечами и направился дальше. Ята вздохнул с облегчением и пристроился следом. Они шли около получаса, пока впереди не показался бар со странной английской вывеской и Тоцука не спросил, собирается ли Ята в гости к Красному клану. Тот мотнул головой и попрощался. Постоял, глядя, как Тоцука дошёл до крыльца и поднялся, потом развернулся и отправился обратно.

Уже уходя, Ята осознал, что почти всё время в присутствии Тоцуки ему снова было тепло.

 

**Глава 3**

 

Что случилась какая-то пакость, Фушими понял, едва войдя в штаб «Скипетра 4». В холле собрались несколько свободных патрульных, которые о чём-то бурно спорили. Фушими удалось выхватить фразы: «Нарушение регламента» и «Так не опаздывают». Фушими нахмурился – в чём дело? Хотя если бы случилось что-то по-настоящему серьёзное, то разослали бы приказ явиться на общий сбор. Фушими на всякий случай проверил список входящих сообщений – последнее пришло вчера вечером от Мисаки с обещанием предоставить интересную информацию.

Он ещё раз быстро осмотрел холл. Мелькнуло бледное сосредоточенное лицо Доймёджи, потом Фушими столкнулся с яростным взглядом Камо. Тот сжал челюсти так, что на скулах проступили желваки, и резко отвернулся. Фушими показалось, что если бы Камо мог, то набросился бы на него.

На периферии зрения мелькнули знакомые светлые волосы. Фушими быстро прошёл следом, но смог нагнать Авашиму только у самых дверей кабинета капитана.

– Позвольте обратиться… – она остановилась и посмотрела вопросительно, а не сердито – хороший знак. – У нас что-то случилось? Кажется, патрульные обеспокоены.

– Хидака не явился на службу, – коротко сказала Авашима. – Ночевал он не в казармах, КПК не отвечает. Пока неясно, что случилось и случилось ли. У него уже были… – она недовольно поджала губы, – накладки.

– Но в свете ситуации с Савадой Шотаро это может оказаться не простым нарушением устава.

Авашима коротко кивнула:

– Может. Фушими… вам стоит работать лучше.

Он стиснул зубы, с трудом подавляя желание нагрубить. Попробовала бы она сама искать человека, о котором никто ничего не знает! Его нет в Сети, его нет на улицах, он спрятался в какой-нибудь сточной яме, как большая голодная крыса, и не выбирается.

Возможно, в последний раз крыса прогулялась сегодня ночью. Или нет. Или прогулялась, но с Хидакой это никак не связано. У Информационного отдела опять не хватает данных. Проклятье!

Чувство вины за собственное бессилие только усугубляло злость.

– Извини, – тон Авашимы стал чуть мягче. – Я понимаю, что вы делаете всё возможное. Но это значит только то, что вам нужно суметь сделать невозможное. И постарайтесь не ходить по одному. У вашего отдела, конечно, своя специфика, но если бы Хидака не нарушил приказ, мы бы сейчас знали о его судьбе намного больше.

Фушими кивнул и почувствовал, как его охватывает беспокойство. Вчера Мисаки тоже ушёл один и не вернулся. Ничего особенного в этом не было, устав не обязывал членов клана ночевать исключительно в казармах: всё-таки «Скипетр 4» больше полиция, чем военная организация. А Мисаки, наверное, просто деда проведать отправился и даже отписал, что будет только утром, но всё равно Фушими беспокоился. Рука сама метнулась к карману с КПК, однако он успел остановиться – не следовало так явно срываться на пустом месте.

Чёрт бы побрал Мисаки, он всегда всё делает так вовремя, что хоть удавись!

Фушими покосился на дверь кабинета начальства:

– Капитан вчера был у Золотых?

Авашима кивнула:

– Он собирался обсудить это с тобой, но позже. И будет лучше, если у тебя тоже найдётся, что ему сообщить.

– Ясно. Тогда, с вашего позволения… – Фушими поспешил в свой отдел.

Там было спокойно. Гото и Эномото занимались просмотром полученных у полиции записей с уличных камер, Акияма налаживал отслеживание информации с них же в режиме реального времени. Нудное противное занятие, но иногда именно такими вот обыденными способами решаются крупные проблемы.

Мисаки не было.

Эномото поднял голову, приветственно махнул рукой. Судя по его улыбке, появилось что-то новенькое.

– А мы нашли этого типа. Он мелькал на снимках пару раз, пока только в одном районе, – радостно начал Эномото.

– Уже в двух, – мрачно перебил его Гото. – И никаких приметных мест, чтобы спрятаться, там нет. Есть пара гостиниц, но рядом с ними он не появлялся. Да и кто пойдёт в отель, если его ищут? Там же регистрация.

– Всё же проверьте, – приказал Фушими.

Парни дружно застонали. Ничего, работать – это полезно.

Где носит Мисаки, болвана этакого?! В животе нервно задёргало. Фушими машинально окунулся в синеву силы – это всегда помогало восстановить душевное равновесие, разложить переживания по полочкам и собраться.

Словно в ответ на его безмолвные воззвания дверь открылась, и Мисаки влетел в отдел, сердитый и ещё более взъерошенный, чем обычно.

– Какого чёрта происходит? – выпалил он с порога. – Этот урод Камо как с цепи сорвался!

Фушими впился в него взглядом, выхватывая всё разом: перекошенный ворот, красный след на щеке. Подрались, что ли? Не дай бог, капитан узнает, достанется всем без разбора. Свар между своими он не допускал. Фушими цыкнул и рывком поднялся.

– Пойдём, поговорим, – буркнул он, направляясь в так называемую «кухню». В ней обычно перекусывали в перерывах между работой, а ещё у неё были удивительно толстые стены, так что за запертыми дверями позволительно не стесняться в выражениях.

Мисаки еле слышно фыркнул, но вошёл следом за ним.

– Где тебя носило? – резко спросил Фушими, с силой захлопывая дверь.

Восстановленное только что спокойствие затрепетало и начало рассыпаться, как башенка из кубиков.

– Ты тоже встал не с той ноги? – Мисаки сердито засопел. – Что случилось, почему все злые, как собаки?

Фушими с трудом удержался, чтобы не схватить его за плечи и не начать трясти. Больше работать надо и меньше шляться бог знает где, чтобы друзья и коллеги не злились!

– Хидака пропал, и никто не знает, что с ним случилось, – процедил Фушими сквозь зубы. – По городу ходит спятивший стрейн, который убивает клансменов из любви к искусству. А ты болтаешься непонятно где в одиночку. И устраиваешь идиотские разборки с Камо. Нашёл время!

– Я твоего чёртового Саваду ищу, – огрызнулся Мисаки. – А Камо сам ко мне полез. Теперь понятно, какая муха его укусила, – приятель свалил, а ему прикрывать, – он вдруг ухмыльнулся. – Честь вопиёт, блин.

Фушими резко выдохнул и вдруг снова успокоился. Ну да, наверное, зря завёлся. Просто нервы и привычка рассчитывать на худшее. Мисаки, наоборот, почему-то всегда полагал, что всё будет в порядке, хотя статистика эти его ожидания подтверждать не спешила.

– Всё равно, не ходи больше к этой шлюхе один, – попросил Фушими. – Вчера был приказ, и ты о нём знаешь.

– Для патрульных, я помню. Они его охренеть, как точно выполняют, – раздражённо ответил Мисаки. – Если надо будет – так пойду. Вдруг ещё что-нибудь узнаю.

Фушими сердито ударил ладонью по столу, на котором стояли микроволновка и посуда. Чашки с блюдцами жалобно звякнули. Достучаться до Мисаки всегда было что орать на ухо глухому. Если что вобьёт себе в башку, хоть соловьём залейся – не поможет. Ладно. Может, и правда не о чем волноваться.

Фушими глубоко вдохнул и спросил:

– Где ты был? Я беспокоился. И что у тебя за информация?

– Я к деду ходил, – ожидаемо ответил Мисаки. – Проверил, ну, на всякий случай, старик же. А по Саваде – он может залезать в мозги и заставлять поверить в то, что на тебя напали чудовища и убили. Так что в самом деле сдохнешь. Иллюзию можно сжечь, если хватит силы, но в одиночку не получится. Втроём надо, как минимум.

Это всё объясняло, разумеется. Интересно, капитан уже в курсе – после визита к Золотым?

– Как ты это выяснил?

Мисаки пожал плечами.

– Мне Тоцука рассказал. Он Красный. У них тоже парня прикончили, но двое других Саваду шуганули.

Так вот почему «сжечь». Действительно, патрульные говорили, что у Красных сила похожа на пламя.

Да какая разница! Куда важнее, что Мисаки каким-то образом столкнулся с враждебным кланом, и не стоит даже мечтать, что всё прошло мирно – он же давно хотел с ними сцепиться.

Во рту вдруг пересохло.

– Какой Тоцука? – хрипло спросил Фушими. – Красный… Что за дела у тебя с Красными? Ты что, драться с ними решил?!

Мисаки отвёл взгляд и покраснел.

– И ничего я с ними не дрался, – буркнул он. – Почти.

Фушими едва не схватился за голову. Точно, три дня назад, когда Мисаки вернулся от своей проститутки побитый. Правда, вчера это не помешало ему выколотить из одного из Красных нужные сведения. Как только подловил? Те, говорят, хорошие бойцы, у них сила под тупую драку заточена, а Мисаки еле щиты ставит. О, чёрт, они же теперь должны за ним явиться! Подкараулят у этой, как там её… неважно.

– Не смей никуда отсюда выходить, – севшим голосом приказал Фушими.

Мисаки удивлённо посмотрел на него.

– Ты спятил? Как бы я всё это узнал, если б никуда не ходил? В твоей любимой Сети ничего такого не пишут.

Верно, на этот раз Мисаки отличился и сведения принёс нужные. Но всё равно совсем не хотелось, чтобы он снова потащился на улицу в одиночку, потому что тогда его точно убьют. Не Савада, так ненормальные из Красного клана.

Фушими глубоко вдохнул.

– Про иллюзии – это замечательно, но, повторяю – не смей никуда отсюда выходить.

– Иди ты, – Мисаки только фыркнул и взялся за ручку двери. Фушими схватил его за рукав:

– Я сказал, не смей! Мисаки!

Тот резко отбросил руку Фушими, взглянул зло.

– Не зови меня по имени, придурок! Сколько раз просил! – и вылетел из кухни.

Всё, дело – дрянь. Фушими снова со всей силы ударил ладонью, на этот раз о косяк, поморщился от боли, потом привалился лбом к стене. Упрямство Мисаки было просто невыносимо, хотелось схватить его и трясти, пока в мозгах не зародится хотя бы зачаточное представление об осторожности. Или запереть в подвал, а ключ спрятать в сейф до лучших времён. Правда, в случае с Мисаки эти времена грозили не настать никогда, потому что думать о последствиях своей бравады тот как не умел, так и не собирался учиться. Да что говорить, если его даже капитан не заставил держать язык за зубами!

– Упрямый, самоуверенный идиот! – в сердцах процедил Фушими, цыкнул, глубоко вдохнул, расправил воротник и вышел из кухни.

Парни сидели на местах, уткнувшись в мониторы, и, похоже, прятали улыбки. Ну да, про их с Мисаки ссоры даже анекдоты ходили.

Мисаки не было. Чёрт! Если он в самом деле куда-то просто так ушёл, в рабочее, между прочим, время, то Фушими точно влепит ему выговор и какой-нибудь особо мерзкий наряд. Сейчас не время показывать характер!

– Он вроде бы в зал пошёл, – вдруг сказал Акияма.

Догадливый, чтоб его.

Фушими попытался придать лицу как можно более нейтральное выражение и уселся за свой монитор. Надо было набросать отчёт для капитана.

 

***

Учебные бои Ята и любил, и не любил. С одной стороны, всё лучше, чем сидеть и пытаться изображать бурную деятельность в Сети. Скучнее бывало только на уроках литературы, на которых Ята когда-то сладко спал. С другой стороны… Чёрт, перед самим собой приходилось признавать – получалось у Яты так себе. Во всяком случае, когда дело доходило до силы. Это казалось до хрена нечестным, потому что врукопашку или битой Ята управлялся хорошо и двигался с нужной скоростью. Но что толку, если любой твой удар гасится синей сетью чужой защиты, а ты сам едва-едва блокируешь атаку противника? Полная фигня. Оставалось учиться уворачиваться и бить быстрее, ещё быстрее и ещё быстрее, но этого всё равно было недостаточно. Когда-то это стало первым и самым большим разочарованием в «Скипетре 4», потому что на фига же идти служить в полувоенную организации, если как раз сражаться ты и не можешь? Нелепость какая-то.

Если б не Сарухико, Ята бы уже свалил, пожалуй. Но не бросать же было друга один на один с хреновым капитаном и этим чёртовым отделом информации, над которым Сарухико трясся, как наседка над яйцом? Нехорошо бы вышло. Из-за кого тут всё началось, в конце-то концов? Вот-вот. Ята вспомнил, как когда-то считал, что попасть в мистический клан – это очень круто, и сердито фыркнул себе под нос. Знал бы он тогда!

Сарухико говорил, что просто надо подтягивать защиту. Ята про себя соглашался, но сделать ничего не мог. И нормально объяснить, в чём засада, у него не получалось тоже. На все попытки рассказать про то, как это мерзко – замерзать от дурацкой силы, Сарухико искренне недоумевал. В итоге они тупо ругались, и это бесило, потому что ругаться с Сарухико было противно. Это ж Сарухико. А что он зануда и вечно лезет со своим мнением туда, в чём нифига не шарит, – так у всех свои недостатки, да?

Ята скривился, вспомнив недавний спор. Понятно всё – Сарухико взвился из-за Хидаки, который наверняка завис по каким-нибудь своим делам, а связь вырубил, чтоб не выцепили. Ему можно, он способный, чуть ли не круче Камо. Больше хренов капитан только Сарухико спускал, хотя ладно, Сарухико заслуживал, хоть и был чёртовым любителем напридумывать, как всё окажется плохо и ещё хуже и все мы в итоге попадём на кладбище. Ну, попадём, конечно, куда денемся, но что теперь, от каждого свиста шарахаться? Тогда уж проще сразу устроить коллективное харакири, чтоб не мучиться ожиданием.

И ведь Сарухико даже спасибо не сказал за сведенья! Блин. Обидно.

В тренировочном зале оказалось неожиданно людно, и Ята с запозданием понял, что попал. У информационного отдела жёсткого расписания тренировок не было, только прописан обязательный минимум, поэтому в зал они с парнями ходили, у кого как выйдет. Патрульные – другое дело, их гоняли в хвост и в гриву, причём порой Мунаката лично. Для поддержания боевого духа, наверное. Или чтобы не зарывались и не воображали себя самыми главными. И сейчас Ята сдуру явился как раз на тренировку патрульных. Да ещё свезло попасть точно на хренова капитана. Вот же чёрт!

Захотелось развернуться и уйти, но это бы слишком смахивало на трусость. Кроме того, Яту уже заметил Камо. Слиться от Мунакаты на глазах вечного неприятеля – вот ещё! Потом всю жизнь от подначек не отвяжешься. Ята вздохнул и прошагал вперёд, старательно делая вид, что всё нормально. Правда, мериться с Камо взглядами на этот раз не стал – хрен с ним сегодня, он из-за Хидаки и без того готов на всех кидаться.

– Ты вовремя, – кивнул Энди.

Особо встревоженным он не выглядел, ну да Энди знал Хидаку не хуже остальных. И тоже не шибко любил.

– Привет. Вижу, как я вовремя, – буркнул Ята, покосившись на Мунакату.

Тот как раз позволил подняться с пола помятому Бензаю и при этом даже не выглядел, как обычно, самодовольной скотиной. Скорее, скотиной сильно рассерженной. Вернётся Хидака – не позавидуешь ему.

Если вернётся, мелькнула неприятная мысль. Ята тряхнул головой, отгоняя её. Вернётся, куда он денется!

– Разомнёмся? – спросил Ята у Энди.

Тот кивнул на биту:

– Ты как всегда?

– Ага, – согласился Ята. Сабли он не любил, да и не умел с ними обращаться. Нафига?

Энди неодобрительно поджал губы, но ничего не сказал. Вот за что Ята его уважал, так это за то, что не лез не в своё дело.

– Хорошо, пошли, – начал Энди, но вдруг осёкся, глядя поверх плеча Яты чуть округлившимся глазами. А в следующий момент у него на лице отразилось глубокое сочувствие.

– Что? – Ята почувствовал, как волосы на шее встают дыбом, а по плечам бегут ледяные мурашки.

– У тебя жребий выпал, – сказал Энди так виновато, будто лично устроил эту подставу.

– Блядь!

С Мунакатой, если тот соизволял явиться, дрались по случайному выбору человека по три-четыре за тренировку. Всех, кто входил в зал, учитывал специальный счётчик и выкидывал имя на табло. На этот раз не повезло Яте. Вот надо же надо было так попасть! Ну какого чёрта он не пришёл на полчаса позже?!

– Не самое лучшее завершение разминки, – сухо сказал хренов капитан у него за спиной. – Однако неважно. На середину зала. В позицию.

Ята посмотрел на него исподлобья, молча отцепил с пояса биту и пошёл в центр. Что у него, карма такая – на королей нарываться?! Ну тогда уж лучше бы на Красного! С ним даже если проиграешь, не чувствуешь себя полным ничтожеством.

– Я вижу, стиль боя у вас по-прежнему оригинальный, – как обычно, бросил Мунаката.

Ята никогда не мог понять, было ли это замечанием, которое следовало принять к сведению, просто констатацией факта или такой королевской подначкой. Лично про себя он считал, что если хренов капитан чего-то хочет, то пусть выражается яснее, и на его слова не реагировал. Но не в этот раз.

Воспоминание о Красном короле отозвалось короткой дрожью и – вдруг! – острым предвкушением. Если бы удалось хоть раз его достать! Он ведь сам сказал, что шанс был, верно? А если и правда поменять тактику, тогда получится? Если синий щит хоть немного смягчит удары красного пламени – выйдет прорваться?

Ята резко сменил направление, подошёл к стенду с оружием и снял несколько стилетов. С ножами было проще, чем с длинной саблей, а для барьера главное – режущая кромка и плоская поверхность.

Мунаката молча поднял бровь, но ничего не сказал. Ята сунул стилеты за пояс и взял биту обеими руками. Начинать он всё равно собирался как обычно.

Драки с Мунакатой всегда злили. Ята чувствовал себя мухой, которая бесполезно бьётся в толстое стекло и которую рано или поздно всё равно прихлопнут газетой, а потом сметут прочь, чтоб не мешалась. Ещё нос сморщат, мол, было бы на что время тратить. Бесило это до крайности, до кровавых чёртиков в глазах. Обычно Ята выходил из себя, ещё когда смотрел на невозмутимую рожу хренова капитана, но сейчас вдруг понял, что плевать. Пусть тот как хочет, так и смотрит, главное – извернуться и выставить наконец этот чёртов барьер, который не рухнул бы с первого удара. Обязательно выставить, потому что иначе о Красном короле можно забыть, а забывать о нём Ята не собирался.

Синий холод выплеснулся, потёк по рукам и бите. Вперёд.

Удар – бесполезно, король всегда быстрее. Отскочить от свистнувшей сабли, вызвать ещё больше холода, чтоб мир вокруг стал чётким и чуточку прозрачным, как льдинка. Ещё удар, на этот раз снизу, тоже впустую – синяя стена даже не дрогнет. Температура всё ниже, если остановиться хоть на секунду – застынешь и станешь статуей. Снова удар, не для того, чтобы достать, а хотя бы сдвинуть с места, спровоцировать на атаку чем угодно, глупостью, нелепостью, неуважением, наплевательством на идиотские правила. Можно было бы подначить, только на хренова капитана такие штучки не действуют.

Как же холодно…

Наконец – получилось!

Ята едва успел отшатнуться от мелькнувшего у носа кулака, отпрыгнул назад, рванул из-за пояса стилеты. Сейчас! Синева закапала по острому краю, вытянулась за лезвиями тонким шлейфом. Ята метнул стилеты в пол, чтобы ленты холода сплелись в барьер, плотнее, ещё плотнее, в крепкий лёд, до абсолютного нуля.

Синяя сеть дрогнула и застыла строгим узором. Ята со скукой смотрел на неё, и ему не хотелось ничего – ставить щит, продолжать бой или даже дышать. Сердце сбилось с ритма, споткнулось. Ему тоже было скучно повторять одно и то же сокращение раз за разом, Ята понимал – такой напряг.

Взгляд Мунакаты за барьером вдруг стал злым, и он ударил со всей королевской силой. Клинок взрезал ледяные нити, как шёлковые, синева с тихим хрустом осыпалась на пол. Потом Мунаката вульгарно двинул Яту в челюсть. Тот видел, как летит кулак и куда можно уйти от атаки, но было слишком бессмысленно пытаться избежать удара, который рано или поздно всё равно догонит. Зачем?

Он свалился на пол, из глаз посыпались красные искры. Будто воодушевившись этим, сердце снова взяло нужный ритм. Правильно, красное – оно всегда бодрит. Ята вдохнул и получил пощёчину. И ещё одну. От третьей он попытался закрыться, и его тут же отпустили.

Ята сел, придерживая голову. Хренов капитан схватил его за ворот, притянул и уставился в лицо. Глаза у него были – как два чёртовых рентгена. Ята попытался отодвинуться – излишняя близость короля и его силы вызывала откровенное отвращение. Мунаката резко выдохнул сквозь зубы:

– Убирайся отсюда. Иди домой и не возвращайся, пока не придёшь в себя.

Спор был бы бесполезен, да и не нужен. Ята встал и пошёл к выходу. Мир вокруг оставался колким и подёрнутым синеватой изморозью.

– Что с тобой? – рядом возник испуганный Энди. – Ты же мог увернуться, я видел. Ты в порядке?

– Нет, – ответил Ята и больше ничего не добавил.

Что-то объяснять было по-прежнему скучно.

 

**Глава 4**

 

Фушими закончил с отчётом, выпил кофе, решил доработать отчёт, высказал подчинённым всё, что он думает о сложившейся ситуации, переделал отчёт ещё раз, выпил вторую чашку кофе, успокоился окончательно и понял, что дело подошло к полудню, а Мисаки ещё не вернулся. Не пошёл же он в самом деле бродить по улицам просто назло? Мисаки был способен на любые выходки, но подобное ребячество даже для него осталось в прошлом. Вроде бы. Фушими сердито цыкнул и решил, что заниматься этим пока не будет. Если Мисаки хочет себе неприятностей – пусть ищет. А пока следует поговорить с капитаном.

Буквально в дверях он столкнулся с Эномото. Тот выглядел растерянным и явно вскинулся, увидев Фушими.

– Я Доймёджи встретил после тренировки, – быстро начала Эномото. – Он сказал, что у них там что-то случилось, я не понял. Короче, капитан Яту выгнал домой и запретил пока возвращаться.

Что?!

– Что он сделал?! – Фушими стиснул планшет и уставился на Эномото так, что тот аж попятился, но тут же взял себя в руки и неуверенно ответил:

– Да ничего, вроде бы. Доймёджи сказал, что сам не понял. У капитана и Яты был спарринг, короткий, в конце капитан разозлился, надавал ему пощёчин и выгнал. А почему – кто его знает.

Так. Или эти мерзавцы из патруля чего-то не договаривают, или ситуация не настолько фатальна, как показалось Фушими с перепугу. Вывести из себя капитана несложно, хоть тот и изображает воплощение благопристойности. К тому же сейчас Мунаката должен злиться из-за Хидаки, который то ли пропал, то ли нет, а тут ещё Мисаки с его вечными художествами.

– Всё в порядке будет, я думаю, – сказал Эномото. – Это же Ята, он везучий. Вы только не волнуйтесь.

– Я не волнуюсь, – процедил Фушими сквозь зубы. Действительно, он и не волновался – он был в бешенстве.

Вот охота Мисаки вечно гусей дразнить! Допрыгался до отстранения, да ещё в такое время! Кстати…

– Так он что, домой пошёл? Один?

Эномото кивнул. Фушими вцепился в планшет, как утопающий в бревно, и рванул к кабинету капитана. Уже по дороге к нему пришёл вызов туда же. В другое время Фушими бы посмеялся над совпадением, но сейчас ему было не до шуток.

Он остановился у дверей, дал себе несколько секунд, чтобы собраться – явиться на ковёр к начальству в расстроенных чувствах и растрёпанном виде было бы совсем неправильно. Приведя себя в порядок, Фушими постучал, дождался разрешения войти и открыл дверь.

На этот раз Мунаката сидел на японской половине и пил чай, разумеется, с Авашимой и её любимой бобовой пастой. Плохо. Разговаривать с начальством Фушими предпочитал наедине. Не из-за каких-то секретов, разумеется, просто раздражало, когда внимание капитана то и дело уплывало к кому-то другому. Глупо, конечно, но Фушими терпеть не мог, когда его игнорировали. Или ему казалось, что его игнорируют.

Кроме того, вопросы, связанные с Мисаки, выносить на чужое обозрение было поперёк горла.

– Есть какие-то сдвиги? – спросил Мунаката.

Разозлённым он не выглядел, хотя если уже успел выпить чашку-другую, то это ни о чём не говорило.

– В некоторой степени, – Фушими сбросил файлы на машину капитана. – Несколько камер в городе зафиксировали человека, в котором с высокой вероятностью можно опознать Саваду Шотаро. К сожалению, точный путь его перемещений вычислить не удалось – он слишком хорошо сливается с толпой. Мои люди просматривают записи по второму разу, но не думаю, что появится что-то новое. Его видели в двух районах, не очень близко от резиденции Золотых, но и не очень далеко. Если повезёт, удастся сузить круг поисков.

– Уже лучше, – одобрил капитан, но тут же добавил ложку дёгтя. – Но всё равно мало. Если этот стрейн переключится на «Скипетр 4»… – он нахмурился. – А мы даже не знаем, насколько он опасен.

– На самом деле, уже знаем, – поспешил сообщить Фушими. – Савада Шотаро обладает способностью наводить иллюзии. Настолько достоверные, что работа мозга останавливается, как при реальной смерти. Иллюзия может быть разрушена, если вызывать достаточное количество силы. Скорее всего, среднестатистический клансмен на это не способен, но трое-четверо – вполне.

– Замечательно, – негромко сказала Авашима. – Значит, приказ о совместных дежурствах пришёлся кстати.

Мунаката помрачнел.

– Если бы ещё все его соблюдали. Кстати, Фушими, откуда появилась эта информация? О способностях Савады точно не знали даже в Золотом клане, хотя и предполагали, что они связанны с ментальными воздействиями.

Фушими постарался ответить как можно нейтральней:

– Ята смог выбить её у члена Красного клана. На них тоже было совершено нападение с летальным исходом. Кстати, вероятно, они хотят отомстить.

Авашима резко повернула голову.

– Выбил? У Красных? – как-то очень быстро и недоверчиво спросила она.

– Я не думаю, что они рассказали бы всё сами, – ответил Фушими, не отводя взгляда от Мунакаты.

Тот выглядел задумчивым и, похоже, снова спокойным.

– Полагаю, это весьма ценные сведения, – осторожно заметил Фушими.

– Да, – согласился капитан, внимательно его оглядел, как будто что-то решая. – Авашима, оставь нас, пожалуйста. Мне надо сказать Фушими пару слов наедине.

Та невозмутимо кивнула, поднялась и вышла. Её паста осталась стоять на блюдечке рядом с чашкой Мунакаты. Интересно, она действительно надеется, что капитан когда-нибудь станет это есть?

Тот, впрочем, не спешил изничтожать вонючую массу. Мунаката сделал ещё несколько глотков из чашки, внимательно посмотрел на Фушими.

– Говори, что хотел.

Пытаться увиливать явно не стоило.

– Мне сообщили, что Ята вас сегодня разозлил и вы его выгнали. Мне кажется, что на этот раз результаты его работы были довольно весомы, поэтому если бы вы позволили ему продолжить… – Фушими заколебался, не зная, как лучше закончить.

– Он не подходит моему клану. Я предупреждал об этом с самого начала, – сказал Мунаката.

Фушими вскинулся, холодея. Не может быть!.. Но сдаваться без боя он не собирался.

– Ята справляется! Кроме того, если бы не он…

В конце концов, если б не Мисаки, то Фушими бы тут тоже не было, потому что ему самому в жизни не пришло бы в голову попытаться взломать базу данных правительственной организации. Это только Мисаки мог ляпнуть: «Попробуй залезть в полицейский архив, что ли» в ответ на фразу о том, что нечем заняться. А в то время Фушими был ещё достаточным балбесом, чтобы поддаваться всем его дурацким затеям и спорам на «слабо». Мисаки заражал своим куражом и безалаберностью, и вместе с ним почти любая авантюра охотно принималась под лозунгом «Ничего, прорвёмся!»

В тот раз они не прорвались – официально полицейская, база принадлежала восстанавливаемому «Скипетру 4», который всего лишь полгода как возглавил новый Синий король. Вычислили их быстро, тогда ещё будущий капитан почему-то решил нанести визит наглым взломщикам лично и вдруг предложил Фушими работу. Уже позже стало ясно, зачем ему понадобился нахальный школьник – в «Скипетре 4» остро не хватало толковых людей, найденных лично Мунакатой и не связанных с Золотым кланом. Да и взломом Фушими честно гордился: несмотря на то, что их поймали, это была хорошая работа.

Мисаки Мунакату не интересовал, но остаться без него Фушими тогда ещё не мог. Синий король был недоволен, однако инициацию ненужного ему человека провёл – всё же ему слишком не хватало кадров. Мисаки в Синем клане сразу смотрелся как белая ворона, хотя потом как-то пообтесался и даже научился приносить пользу. Через какое-то время Мунаката словно забыл о том, что не хотел брать Мисаки.

И вот опять. Сейчас Фушими из-за одного Мисаки уже, пожалуй, не сможет бросить свой отдел и своего капитана, но…

– В общем, у меня нет претензий к его работе, – неловко закончил Фушими под тяжёлым взглядом Мунакаты.

Тот вдруг вздохнул и отставил чашку с чаем.

– Кажется, ты неверно понял ситуацию, – произнес он после некоторой паузы. – Я не выгнал твоего друга из клана и не сказал, что он в чём-то провинился. Но, Фушими, он нам не подходит. Точнее, мой клан и моя сила не подходят ему. А если сила не подходит человеку, то рано или поздно она начинает его разрушать.

 Сердце Фушими пропустило удар.

– И… начала? – испуганно спросил он.

– Да, – подтвердил Синий король, потом немного подумал и продолжил. – Так уже было один раз, в самом начале. После этого я перестал настаивать, чтобы твой друг использовал правильный стиль боя. В итоге он остался слабым клансменом, но в таком состоянии сила ему не вредила. Сегодня по неизвестной мне причине он решил изменить своим привычкам, и тут же случился рецидив. Полагаю, вдали от меня… от всех нас ему снова должно стать лучше.

Фушими сглотнул.

– Вы никогда об этом не говорили.

Капитан строго на него посмотрел.

– Я не видел в этом смысла. Твоё решение это бы не изменило, его – тоже. Вы оба довольно упрямы. Хотя мне сложно понять твою слабость к этому молодому человеку.

Фушими отвёл взгляд. Его слабость к Мисаки со стороны, наверное, и в самом деле казалась иррациональной, хотя объяснялось всё просто – Мисаки стал первым человеком, которого Фушими мог с полной уверенностью считать своим и которым не был обязан ни с кем делиться… насколько это вообще возможно при натуре Мисаки.

С тех пор многое изменилось. После того, как Фушими добился в «Скипетре 4» места начальника отдела и заслужил личное одобрение капитана, цепляться за Мисаки, как раньше, он перестал. Но всё равно... Это же Мисаки! Фушими просто не думал о том, как это – жить без него.

– В общем, когда он окажется готов к работе – вернётся. А до тех пор ему нечего здесь делать, – подытожил Мунаката. – Не беспокойся, как я заметил, восстанавливается он быстро. Можешь идти.

Фушими подчинился, продолжая чувствовать себя несколько оглушённым.

Ну почему у Мисаки вечно что-нибудь не так?!

 

***

Эта хрень – тонкий голубоватый лёд между Ятой и окружающей реальностью – была чертовски неправильной штукой. Точно. Ята не сомневался, что надо что-то делать, но никак не мог сообразить, что именно.

Он послушно переоделся, потому что не хотел спорить. Зачем-то оставил биту, но взял с собой дурацкие стилеты, которые ему нафиг не сдались. Дисциплинированно, как приказали, ушёл из особняка, ведь ему было всё равно, где находиться. Пошагал по улицам, сам не зная куда, просто потому, что никто не останавливал. Сначала решил, что ищет Саваду или Хидаку, хотя вероятность встретить что одного, что другого стремилась к нулю. Потом просто бродил без всякой цели, со скукой посматривая по сторонам.

Один раз Ята согласился вступить в драку. Чисто из желания оживиться, а не потому что его чем-то задели. Хотя тот урод со своей компанией прямо напрашивались, чтобы им как следует вмазали. Но почти сразу стало неинтересно, надежда разбить чёртов ледок не оправдалась, поэтому Ята просто отбросил придурка на несколько метров и пошёл дальше. Его не преследовали, и даже не стало смешно, что какие-то дебилы захотели развести на драку клансмена.

Постепенно улицы стали знакомыми. Ята сюда уже приходил, но вспомнить, когда и зачем, он не успел, потому что увидел Красного короля.

Стена льда дрогнула и покрылась трещинами. Ята рванул к нему почти бегом, на ходу доставая стилеты. С битой получилось бы лучше, но и так тоже складывалось неплохо. Как угодно вышло бы неплохо просто потому, что это был чёртов Красный король Микото. Тот обернулся, когда до него оставалось несколько метров.

– Снова ты? – его голос звучал по-прежнему невыразительно, но в нём угадывались любопытство и как будто азарт.

Яте было плевать, интересно ему драться или нет, понравилось или нет. Ята хотел избавиться от осточертевшей корки льда, которую не мог поломать сам.

Стилеты свистнули, целя в лицо Красного короля, и капли расплавленного металла с шипением отлетели на стены. Скучно больше не было.

– Сегодня ты мне не нравишься, – сказал Красный король. Ята почувствовал весёлую злость.

– Ты мне тоже, – ухмыльнулся он и рванул вперёд просто так. Глупо, по-детски, как в школе, когда устраивал разборки с вконец оборзевшими старшеклассниками. Оттуда Яту порой уносили, но хрен бы кто объявил, что он проиграл.

Только сейчас всё оказалось намного круче, потому что вместо кулаков каких-то тупых уродов его встретил шквал пламени. Больно было до одури, до крика, жар на секунду вышиб слёзы, и Ята вот так сходу не вспомнил бы, когда ещё чувствовал себя настолько хорошо.

Лёд растаял облачком пара и исчез. Ята обнаружил, что опять, в который раз за последнее время, лежит навзничь. Над головой виднелись стена дома и небо, спина и затылок болели, в морду будто кипятком плеснули, было очень неудобно и очень тепло. Он попытался сесть, невольно охнул и откинулся обратно. Простонал:

– Охренеть. Ты мудак, – и заржал.

На фоне неба появился тёмный силуэт, подсвеченный по краю багровым. Красный король присел рядом на корточки, его глаза опять пугающе светились раскалённым белым. Ята проглотил смех, зажмурился, представив, что его сейчас превратят в горстку пепла, но тут же снова распахнул глаза, потому что кто тут боится?! Да с какой стати?!

– Что с тобой? – Красный король подхватил его за плечи, поднял и посадил.

Руки у него были такие горячие, что чувствовалось даже сквозь кофту и футболку. Ята наклонил голову и провёл щекой по раскалённой ладони

– А чёрт его знает, – беспечно ответил он. – Хрень какая-то. Кстати, если что, это опять не объявление войны.

Красный король чуть-чуть улыбнулся, но промолчал, пристально его разглядывая. Ята ответил счастливой ухмылкой, потому что ну и ладно, пусть смотрит, раз понравилось. По-прежнему было слишком хорошо, а что спина ноет – так это ерунда. Ноет – значит, живой.

– Это из-за Мунакаты, – добавил Ята, пялясь на Красного короля. – Хренов капитан, провалиться б ему. Поспарринговались, блин, – и было уже даже всё равно, что там кто подумает про его внутренние тёрки с начальством.

– Ты сражался с Синим королём?

– Ага. Тренировка, чтоб её. Повезло, как утопленнику, – Ята снова заржал, потом поднял руку и зачем-то поймал пальцами прядь ярко-красных волос. Они были жёсткими и тоже чуть тёплыми. – Слушай, а ты крашеный или это из-за силы?

Красный король чуть приподнял брови. Наверное, это значило, что он поражён чуть не до смерти, с его-то физиономией, которая была ещё отмороженней, чем у Мунакаты. От этой мысли Ята опять захихикал, потом отпустил прядь и ухватил Красного короля за ворот футболки, притянул ближе. Тот продолжал смотреть с явным интересом и до сих пор не пытался отделать вконец обнаглевшего Синего. Яту не волновало, почему.

– Это свой цвет, – сказал Красный король.

Его дыхание пахло горячим камнем.

– Круто! – выдохнул Ята. – Чёрт, почему мы с Сарухико не нарвались на тебя?

Он невольно облизнул пересохшие губы и вдруг понял, что почти касается ими лица Красного короля, а ещё что у него от этого становится тесно в штанах.

– Блять! – Ята судорожно дёрнулся назад, упал, перекатился и отскочил.

Какого хрена?!

К лицу и шее прилила кровь, синий холод заставил затрястись от резкой перемены ощущений и желания вернуть всё, как было. Но так же нельзя! Это… да так просто не бывает! С чего бы у Яты должно было встать на мужика?

– Чтоб тебя! – он часто задышал, от возмущения даже не зная, что сказать этому грёбаному Красному извращенцу.

Тот только хмыкнул, поднялся, заложил руки в карманы и спокойно сообщил:

– Теперь ты в порядке.

– Да чёрта с два!

Нет, Ята отказывался считать, что это вот – в порядке. Да какое, к хренам собачьим, «в порядке», когда ему всё ещё хочется взять Красного короля за отвороты куртки и снова притянуть вплотную, чтобы… чтобы…

– Блять! – повторил Ята. – Нет. Я не в порядке. Нам надо подраться снова, – это же уже один раз помогло мозгам встать на место, верно? И если Красный король врежет своей чёртовой королевской силой, то всякие идиотские желания точно выбьет раз и навсегда. А ещё, если повезёт, опять получится подобраться к нему достаточно близко.

– Нападай, – коротко согласился тот.

Ята быстро огляделся, зацепился взглядом за какую-то трубу, которая торчала из ближайшего проулка, подхватил. Ерундовина, сомнётся с первого удара, но лучше чем ничего. Потом повернулся к Красному королю и напал.

 

На этот раз Ята очнулся явно нескоро и сразу понял, что расчёт оправдался – он чувствовал себя выжатой тряпкой и никаких извращенческих мыслей или желаний не было. Хотелось попить, почесать спину и слегка постонать.

Ята приподнялся и обнаружил, что валяется на матрасе в незнакомой комнате. Рядом стояла бутылка с колой, разумеется, холодной. Холодное он с некоторых пор терпеть не мог, но выпил, не чувствуя вкуса. Стало немного лучше.

В темноте за окном горел фонарь. Ята тут что, до вечера провалялся?! И до какого вечера?! И где «тут»?!

Сарухико его убьёт. Привяжет к стулу и будет скандалить о правилах безопасности и чужой глупости, пока Ята не сдохнет. Вот чёрт.

Он с трудом поднялся, осторожно потянулся. Вроде бы ничего страшного, ходить можно. Ята сунулся в КПК и, удивительно, нашёл там только одно сообщение с коротким: «Возвращайся, как сможешь. Жду». То ли Сарухико заняли чем-то другим, то ли он решил приберечь все претензии для личной встречи. Ята вздохнул.

Наверное, надо будет извиниться. Как-то по-дурацки они днём полаялись, из-за ерунды. Ну и хрен с ним, что Сарухико что-то требовал, он всегда требует, если нужно – всё равно можно забить. И Хидака действительно куда-то делся. Может, конечно, он завтра вернётся как ни в чём не бывало, и хорошо бы, если так. Но ведь, может, и нет.

Последняя мысль Яте не понравилась. Он нахмурился, сунул КПК в карман и пошёл к выходу. Надо будет выяснить, что с Хидакой, если не явится в ближайшее время. Где он мог пропасть, и не видели ли там чего-нибудь странного. И не одному этим заниматься, потому что правда незачем, да и Сарухико будет спокойней. С этой мыслью Ята вышел из комнаты.

За дверью был коридор с рядом дверей и лестницей в самом конце. Откуда-то снизу доносились приглушённые голоса. Ята спустился на нижний этаж, приоткрыл ещё одну дверь и увидел бар, в котором прямо на полу сидели несколько парней и перекидывались красными язычками пламени.

– А, Ята, хочешь с нами? – вдруг спросил из-за спины Тоцука Татара.

Ята дёрнулся, покосился на него, снова посмотрел в приоткрытую дверь, но не смог разглядеть, там ли Красный король. Вот же хрень. Пришлось спросить:

– Этот… Ну, король ваш. Он здесь?

Тоцука грустно вздохнул:

– Увы. Вернётся только завтра. Задержишься – может, и застанешь.

Ята ощутил, как снова заливается краской, и замотал головой.

– Мне на службу утром!

Чёрт, Сарухико был бы на седьмом небе, если б услышал.

– Хорошо, я передам, что ты в порядке, – согласился Тоцука. – Он беспокоился, что ударил слишком сильно. Ты сумел застать его врасплох. Так идёшь?

Ята ещё раз взглянул, как пляшет мистический огонь. Искушение было невыносимым.

– Иду, – согласился он и открыл дверь полностью. В конце концов, за разведку в стане потенциального противника это сойдёт.

К нему тут же обернулись. Ята широко ухмыльнулся и твердым шагом направился к компании. До одури хотелось ещё раз искупаться в пламени.

Только главное, чтобы чёртов Красный король не явился раньше времени, потому что встречаться с ним сейчас Яте было неловко. И недоставало уверенности, что, мать его, опять не встанет.

 

**Глава 5**

 

Мисаки вернулся на следующий день в полном порядке. Ничего-то ему не делается, хоть бей, хоть неправильной силой трави – поразительная живучесть. Фушими облегчённо выдохнул, вслух признал, что вчера переборщил с требованиями, и обрадовал друга новостью, что придётся ехать в город.

Вчера Хидака так и не появился. У родителей его не было, у любимой тётушки, порой покрывавшей его похождения, тоже. Более того, услышав о пропаже Хидаки, родственники заметно заволновались. Уже совсем под конец дня удалось найти одного из его приятелей, который клялся, что утром Хидака честно отправился на службу, несмотря на похмелье после бурно проведённой ночи. Фушими только цыкнул, когда услышал нескрываемое почтение в голосе незадачливого парнишки и не стал опускаться до объяснений, что никакого геройства Хидака не проявил, ведь синяя сила позволяла прочищать себе мозги лучше любого лекарства.

Следовало пройтись по возможному маршруту Хидаки от места, где тот расстался со своим приятелем, до штаба, и Фушими смог убедить капитана, что дело следует поручить ему. Поиски в поле, конечно, задача для патрульных, но Фушими хотел быть уверенным, что те ничего не пропустят.

– Надо проверить самую короткую дорогу отсюда до особняка, – сообщил Фушими собранному для поисков отряду, когда они остановились у ворот небольшого парка. – Если ничего не найдёте – расширьте поиск на обходные пути.

– А то бы мы сами не догадались! – сердито пробормотал Камо в сторону. Он явно извёлся от нетерпения, а ещё не мог смириться с тем, что командовать назначили Фушими. Ну да, разумеется, отдел информации снова нанёс ему непоправимую моральную травму!

Фушими цыкнул, сжал Мисаки локоть, предотвращая его ответную реплику, и спокойно продолжил:

– Работаем по трое. Примерно каждые полчаса давайте сигнал о своём местонахождении. Если сигнала не будет, считаем, что с вами что-то случилось. А теперь начинаем искать.

Они разбились на три группы и разошлись. Фушими с Мисаки и Доймёджи отправились через парк, Камо с Бензаем и Фусе – тоже, только по другой дороге. Остальные пошли в обход.

Когда время приближалось к полудню, а голова у Фушими уже ныла от бесполезных и очень утомительных разговоров с местными старушками, пришло сообщение от Камо. В кустах недалеко от южного входа нашлась сабля Хидаки, сломанная и с чистым клинком. Фушими поспешил туда.

Следов крови или драки они в итоге так и не обнаружили, хотя вдевятером облазали все окрестности. Либо оружие притащили совсем издалека, либо Хидаку взяли без боя. Если считать, что в этом замешан Савада, то второй вариант казался очень вероятным. Савада, правда, раньше не заботился прятать тела, но смена тактики Фушими бы не удивила – когда за тобой открывают прицельную охоту, станешь, пожалуй, осторожней. Сам он с самого начала постарался бы избавляться от трупов с максимальной тщательностью, но Савада, видимо, дальновидностью не отличался. Или просто соображал медленно.

– Что ж, на благополучное возвращение Хидаки, похоже, рассчитывать не стоит, – подытожил Фушими и приказал отправляться обратно в штаб.

Камо заметно дёрнулся, ещё раз как-то растерянно оглядел окружающие кусты, но возражать не стал. Даже для него было очевидно, что нет смысла прочёсывать окрестности в четвёртый раз, улики не появятся вдруг из ниоткуда, как и сам Хидака.

Возвращались в хмуром молчании: неутешительные результаты поисков явно подействовали подавляюще. Даже Камо с Мисаки никак друг на друга не реагировали, чему Фушими про себя безмерно радовался, потому что тратить силы на их склоки не хотел. Куда больше их грызни его волновал будущий доклад капитану. Фушими, конечно, с самого начала не рассчитывал найти что-нибудь обнадёживающее, в отличие от остальных, похоже, до конца во что-то веривших… Нет, не стоило врать самому себе. Он, как и все в группе, надеялся, что удастся обнаружить хоть что-то стоящее, то, что могло бы вывести на Саваду или помочь обнаружить Хидаку или его тело. Потому и решил ехать лично, а не полагаться на других людей, но только зря потратил время. Капитан наверняка будет недоволен.

 

Когда они с Мисаки вернулись в отдел, Акияма, занимавшийся настройкой приёма данных с уличных камер в он-лайн режиме, сходу доложил:

– Мы всё закончили. И знаете, тут такая интересная вещь обнаружилась… Вот, смотрите запись.

Фушими подошёл и внимательно пронаблюдал, как Савада проходит прямо перед каким-то полицейским на перекрёстке, а тот даже головы вслед не повернул, хотя ориентировки внешности уже давно спущены в полицию с самым высоким приоритетом.

– Это господин Фудзивара. Служит в патрульным около пяти лет, серьёзных нареканий раньше не получал. Мы его вызвали к нам для уточнения обстоятельств, он уже ждёт, – добавил Акияма. Отличный он всё же работник, всем бы такими быть.

– Хорошо, – скупо похвалил Фушими. – Я поговорю с ним.

– Честное слово, я не понимаю, как такое могло случиться, – оправдывался господин Фудзивара спустя несколько минут, растерянно глядя на монитор, на котором прокручивалась запись. – Понимаете, я совершенно уверен, что не видел этого человека. Я бы его в любом случае остановил – примечательный тип, сгорбился, руки в карманах, глаза бегают. Видно же, что скрывается. А ещё ориентировка – сразу ясно, что подходит. Я бы точно его задержал.

– Однако вы этого не сделали, – резко возразил Фушими.

Он злился. Фудзивара заметно сник, думая, наверное, об уплывающей премии и о первом крупном выговоре в своей карьере. Ничего, переживёт.

– Что ты на него взъелся? – хмуро спросил Мисаки, когда тот ушёл. – Может, человек и не виноват ни в чём, а это опять шуточки Савады. Раз уж он так круто всем головы морочит.

Фушими сердито цыкнул. Предположение Мисаки, конечно, имело смысл. В самом деле, если Савада мог заставить человека поверить в собственную смерть, что ему помешает внушить, будто его нет? И поскольку Савада мог воздействовать и на клансменов… Да, неприятный сюрприз, определённо.

– Чтоб его! – Фушими раздражённо хлопнул ладонью по столу.

Значит ли это, что отследить Саваду можно только удалённо? Он посмотрел на часы и уныло сказал:

– Пойду отчитываться капитану.

Мисаки только сочувственно хлопнул его по плечу, потом тяжело вздохнул и поплёлся к своему месту –следить за поступавшей с камер информацией. Вид него был при этом, как у приговорённого к каторге. Ещё бы, это ему не на свежем воздухе гулять!

Сам Фушими направился к кабинету Мунакаты, и, честно говоря, он бы тоже предпочёл парк.

 

Мунаката опять стоял у окна, придавливая силой, словно плитой. Фушими с тоской подумал, что сейчас придётся оправдываться и что ему за последнее время это порядком надоело. Выглядеть несправившимся в глазах капитана было донельзя противно, как и испытывать вину. Фушими давно отвык от подобных чувств.

Мунаката обернулся, услышав его шаги, и сухо поприветствовал.

– Поиски Хидаки почти ничего не дали, – начал Фушими. – Ясно только, что с ним что-то случилось. Мы нашли его саблю, но и всё. Никаких следов борьбы, никакой крови. Завсегдатаи парка, где это случилось, не видели вчера ничего подозрительного. Хотя это ничего не значит, особенно если замешан Савада: буквально только что мы выяснили, что тот может становиться полностью незаметным для окружающих.

– Незаметным? – переспросил Мунаката и нахмурился.

– Патрульный полицейский смотрел на него в упор, но совершенно про это не помнит, – пояснил Фушими, ёжась под волнами королевской силы. – И речь не о каком-нибудь зелёном стажёре, а об опытном служащем, в личном деле которого нет нареканий по работе. Поскольку Савада владеет иллюзиями, я готов предположить, что он как-то отводит людям глаза. Они его либо не узнают, либо просто не замечают. Честно говоря, по этой же причине я уверен, что наши патрульные тоже не смогут его обнаружить – он достаточно силён, чтобы влиять на клансменов.

– Проклятье! – капитан резко сжал кулак, и Фушими невольно отшатнулся, но Мунаката тут же взял себя в руки. – Хидаку объявить в розыск по каналам полиции, вдруг всё же найдутся свидетели. И у нас нет стопроцентных доказательств, что он пропал из-за Савады, – он на секунду задумался и добавил словно сам себе. – Нужно приказать Авашиме организовать засады из переодетых в штатское людей. Если Савада воздействует не на всех, а только на тех, кого боится… – потом снова посмотрел на Фушими. – Что касается твоего отдела, продолжайте отслеживать появления Савады и сузьте зону поисков до минимума. Раз силы клансменов на преодоление его иллюзий не хватает, я отправлюсь туда лично.

– Сделаем, – коротко согласился Фушими, чувствуя короткую вспышку злорадства. Капитан в поле – это весело. Разумеется, если он пришёл не за тобой.

– Есть ещё одно задание, – продолжил Мунаката. – Сегодня утром пропала Кушина Анна, стрейн. Ее родители погибли, поэтому девочку должны были доставить в резиденцию Золотых. За ней отправляли троих клансменов, но они все мертвы.

– Это точно известно? У нас появились новые трупы? – уточнил Фушими. Кажется, осторожность Саваде он приписывал преждевременно.

Капитан кивнул.

– Да. Исчезла только девочка. Тела обнаружила её тётка, от которой Анну забрали. По словам госпожи Кушины, почти сразу после того, как Золотые и Анна ушли, с лестницы послышался шум. Она не сразу обратила внимание, так как… – тут в голосе Мунакаты явно мелькнуло сомнение, – плакала. Но потом различила крик и всё же вышла посмотреть, в чём дело. К этому времени один из Золотых уже был мёртв, двое умирали. Задохнулись, хотя, по словам госпожи Кушины, дышать им ничего не мешало. Саваду она тоже не видела, девочка к тому времени уже пропала.

Повезло же тётушке, ничего не скажешь.

– Способности Кушины Анны так же разрушительны? – спросил Фушими.

Мысль о том, что по Шизуме будут разгуливать два бесконтрольных агрессивных стрейна, охотящихся на клансменов, скажем так, огорчала. Ребёнок, только что потерявший родителей… Кстати, что с ними случилось? Болезнь? Несчастный случай?

– К счастью, нет, – капитан, видимо, думал о том же. – Она может отыскивать людей на достаточно большом расстоянии и читать мысли. Только читать, – тут Мунаката недобро усмехнулся, – если верить информации Золотых.

Хорошее уточнение, потому что веры им теперь было мало.

– Девочку нужно найти, – продолжил капитан. – Впрочем, полагаю, найдём Саваду – найдём и её, так что продолжайте работать по старому вопросу, только с учётом новых данных. На этом пока всё. Я буду ждать результатов.

Фушими оставалось только поклониться и ретироваться.

 

***

Ята смотрел на экран и думал о том, что жизнь окончательно стала отстойной. Хидака всё-таки нарвался и пропал. После его поисков в парке прошло три дня, наполненных унылой работой до упора, а никаких сдвигов не было. Чёртов Савада знатно закопался, и ни полиция, ни агенты среди бездомных бродяг, ни переодетые в цивильное патрульные его не выловили. Видно, он морочил голову всем подряд, не разбирая, кто перед ним. И Кушина Анна, которую Савада похитил, тоже не показывалась. То ли он и её грохнул, то ли запер в каком-нибудь подвале, то ли она оказалась такой же больной на голову и решила играть с ним заодно. Хотя вряд ли, девчонка же, к тому же маленькая.

Ята зажмурился, потёр глаза кулаком. Он просто ненавидел безвылазно сидеть за монитором! И как только Сарухико может часами не слезать со стула, уткнувшись в монитор, и не уставать от этого?! Кстати, утром он сказал, что почти удалось сузить возможную зону поиска Савады до приемлемой, а значит, скоро хренов капитан сможет уделать того лично. Но Яту это не порадовало. Во-первых, отловить грёбаного стрейна он предпочёл бы сам. А во-вторых, «почти» не считается.

Тихо выругался сквозь зубы Эномото. У него, видно, тоже мозги уже вскипали, потому что иначе он бы в жизни таких словечек вслух не выдал.

– Что случилось? – резко спросил Сарухико, поднимая голову.

– Прошу прощения, ничего, – пробормотал Эномото. – Показалось.

С места поднялся Акияма. Вид у него был довольно снулый, как и у остальных. Как и у самого Яты, если уж на то пошло.

– Кому кофе? – спросил Акияма, чуть хмыкнул, увидев единогласно вскинутые руки, и ушёл на кухню.

Ята запустил следующую запись, посмотрел минуты три, понял, что совсем не врубается в то, что видит. Чёрт, а если как раз в это время там проходил Савада?! Акияма принёс кофе, поставил на стол. Ята взял чашку, закрыл глаза, посидел немного, потом опять уставился в экран и чуть не уронил кофе на колени.

Красный король, о котором Ята безуспешно старался не вспоминать после возвращения из «Хомры», стоял под светофором и лениво курил. Толпа обтекала его, как река – большой камень. Не думая, что и зачем делает, Ята приблизил изображение, пялясь на то, как Красный король держит сигарету и как блестит металлическая подвеска на обтянутом футболкой торсе. Сглотнул. Аккуратно поставил чашку обратно на стол, провёл языком по  в момент высохшим губам. Красный король медленно выдохнул дым и взял сигарету в рот.

Аааа, чёрт!

Возбуждение дрожью прошло по телу, разом смывая утомление последних дней. Пальцы дёрнулись от желания взять прядь тёплых волос, поймать жаркий огонь. В башке просветлело не хуже, чем от синего холода, сонная одурь отступила, сменившись азартным желанием броситься вперёд, неважно, чтоб подраться или чтоб вцепиться в чужие плечи и слизнуть с чужих губ красную силу.

Ята невольно подался к экрану, шумно втянул ноздрями воздух, будто надеялся уловить запах пламени прямо с монитора.

– Ты там что, Авашиму без блузки увидел? – спросил Гото.

Ята аж подскочил на месте и развернулся. Чёртов умник смотрел на него с кривоватой полуулыбкой, остальные тоже подняли головы.

– Никого я не увидел! – рявкнул Ята, вырубил экран, вскочил и быстро вышел, потому что у него опять встало.

Да сколько можно?!! Что за херня-то такая?!

В коридоре он распахнул окно, наполовину высунулся наружу и окунулся в синий холод. Свежий воздух и сила помогли успокоиться. Но, чёрт возьми, мало того, что дрочить на мужика – это ненормально, так это ещё и зверски неудобно! В самый, мать его, неподходящий момент! И Сарухико теперь точно начнёт подъезжать с вопросами. Странно, что он до сих пор не вышел следом.

Ята закрыл окно, вдохнул, резко растёр лицо. Чёрт!

Похоже, зря он надеялся, что эта блажь пройдёт сама. Идиот. Да какое там «пройдёт», если уж грёбаный Красный король не оставлял его в покое ни наяву, ни даже во сне! И ладно бы по нормальному снился, сволочь такая! Ага, как же. Из первого сна Ята на своё счастье не запомнил ничего, кроме того, что там был огонь. А что утром на матрасе появилась пара мокрых пятен, никак со сном не связал. Бывает, особенно если до сих пор не завел себе девчонку.

Следующий сон Ята запомнил намного лучше, наверное, потому что из-за него и проснулся ровненько за пять минут до сигнала будильника, как по заказу. Полежал, не понимая, где он, что это за комната, куда делся придавленный к земле Красный король, а рука тем временем сама потянулась к члену. Ята едва успел закусить ладонь, чтобы не застонать в голос и не разбудить Сарухико, спящего на соседней кровати.

«Блять», – подумал тогда Ята и сбежал в душ, охладиться и попереживать, что в его «мокром» сне появился мужик.

Точно, пора уже найти себе подружку. Ничего в этом сложного нет! Ну, не должно быть. У остальных же получается как-то.

Проблема была в том, что для срочного налаживания личной жизни время не подходило совершенно, а бредни про Красного короля Ята уже подцепил. Он простоял под ледяной водой около четверти часа, тихо матерясь сквозь зубы и думая, что с этим делать. Никакой путной мысли так и не пришло, зато явился злой Сарухико, который потребовал освободить душ, потому что Ята не у себя дома, а в казармах, где по ванным не рассиживаются. Ята его послал, а про себя решил, что само как-нибудь рассосётся.

Тем более, что зависать над ерундой стало некогда, стоило явиться на службу – и понеслось. Видео-видео-видео, толпа на записях, лица-лица-лица, из которых требуется выхватить нужное, хотя хочется уснуть от однообразного мельтешения на кадрах. Под вечер голова Яты буквально лопалась. В кровать он просто рухнул и мгновенно отрубился. И снова провалился в пламя, которое совсем не давало тепла, только насмешливо вилось вокруг, уходило из-под пальцев. Ята знал, что чтобы добраться до огня, ему нужен Красный король. Ята искал его, пробираясь через запорошенные пеплом сугробы, а когда нашёл, бросился к нему с яростным воплем, потому что эта сволочь не позволяла согреться о свою силу. Налетел, сбил с ног на землю, сел сверху.

Красный король лежал под ним, раскинув руки, улыбался едва-едва и смотрел в ответ, и Яте казалось, что тепло племени становится ощутимей, только нужно сделать что-то ещё. Пойти до конца, оказаться как можно ближе, слиться в одно. Глаза Красного короля горели белым, а огонь на губах походил на кровь. Ята впился ему в рот, слизывая силу, которая почему-то никак не грела, только невыносимо распаляла возбуждение.

Да чтоб его! Ята затряс головой, осознав, что вместо того, чтобы приводить себя в порядок, начал вспоминать идиотские сны, от чего притихшее возбуждение вернулось, и ещё как. Опять пришлось срочно остужать себя силой так, что Яту чуть не заколотило от омерзительного холода.

Чёрт бы побрал Красного короля! Какого хрена он постоянно лезет на глаза так, что при всём желании не спрятаться?! Вон даже на рабочую запись пробрался, гад такой.

В кармане завибрировал КПК. Ята не глядя принял вызов.

– Здравствуй. Ты не занят? – озабоченно спросил Тоцука.

– Охренеть, да вы сговорились?! – выпалил Ята, обречённо прислоняясь к стене.

От Красных просто не спастись.

– Так ты занят? – кажется, Тоцука был расстроен.

– Я слушаю, – буркнул Ята. – Чего надо?

Тот как будто немного помялся, но всё же заговорил:

– Понимаешь, у нас тут большая неприятность, и связана она опять с этим стрейном, Савадой. До конца мы ещё не уверены, но, скорее всего, это он. У бывшей учительницы Микото несколько дней назад пропала племянница…

– Анна, – хрипло сказал Ята и заржал, хотя весело ему нифига не было. – Чёрт, вы все точно сговорились.

Тоцука немного помолчал, потом предложил:

– Может, зайдёшь к нам? Мы готовы много предложить за информацию о девочке.

Если согласиться и хренов капитан об этом узнает, Яте точно крышка. В горле моментально стало сухо, он сглотнул и спросил:

– К вам… А этот, король – будет?

– Да, конечно, – немного озадаченно подтвердил Тоцука.

Ята ещё раз сглотнул.

– Я приду. Завтра, – и, спохватившись, добавил. – Только не один. Нам нельзя сейчас по одному.

– Разве у тебя не будет из-за этого неприятностей?

– Не будет, – соврал Ята.

– Тогда, разумеется, как захочешь. Спасибо за помощь, – Тоцука отключился.

Ята хмыкнул. Неприятности, ха-ха. Будто их уже не достаёт по самое не могу! Ята выдохнул, опёрся спиной о стену и слегка ударился по ней затылком. На хрена он согласится? Ударился ещё раз. Про Анну – это же наверняка не для разглашения! И ещё раз. Кого бы позвать с собой? Не Сарухико же.

 

**Глава 6**

 

На этот раз в казармы Фушими не пошёл, остался, надеясь засечь Саваду ночью, раз вылезать днём тот не рисковал. Сила всё равно позволяла держать голову ясной, даже когда организм нуждался во сне. Акияму с Гото и Эномото Фушими всё же выгнал, чтобы отдохнули и смогли нормально подхватить дело завтра днём. Хотел выгнать и Мисаки, но тот упёрся. Наверное, из соображений дружеского долга. Возражать Фушими не стал – присутствие Мисаки не раздражало, хотя под утро тот и уснул на диване.

Пользы эта ночь принесла немногим больше, чем предыдущие дни. Один раз Фушими удалось засечь Саваду на мониторах, но тот тут же скрылся за линией обзора, а на соседних камерах не появился. Фушими даже решил сначала, что показалось, но повторный просмотр записи подтвердил – проклятущий стрейн помаячил, но опять исчез. Фушими только выругался сквозь зубы и сделал пометку отправить в то место патруль, искать, куда и как Савада мог скрыться. Единственное, что радовало, расчёты и новые точки появления позволили ещё немного сузить общую площадь поиска. Может быть, этого окажется достаточно.

Утром Акияма почти вбежал в их комнату, бледный и явно взвинченный.

– Хидаку нашли, – выпалил он с порога. – То есть, – он сглотнул, – тело.

– Пиздец, – сипло отозвался Мисаки, вскинув голову, потом на секунду засветился синим и резко сел. После памятного спарринга с капитаном он порой странно себя вёл и ещё зачем-то постоянно выравнивался силой, чего раньше за ним почти не водилось. Это беспокоило. Если сила плохо на него влияет – это что, какой-то побочный эффект? Не приведёт ли к нежелательным последствиям? Стоило поговорить об этом с капитаном, но не сейчас, а когда разберутся с чёртовым Савадой.

Фушими прикрыл глаза и сжал виски. Вдруг заболела голова. Нет, он понимал, что с Хидакой всё так и закончится, но свершившийся факт всё равно казался мучительно неправильным. Фушими не помнил, чтобы за время его работы в «Скипетре 4» кто-то погиб. Да, некоторых ранили, иногда – тяжело, особенно во время разборок с агрессивными стрейнами. Кто-то даже оставил службу из-за травм. Но погибших не было.

– Его нашли в реке. Вроде бы неподалёку от парка, куда вы ездили, – Эномото отодвинул Акияму с порога и вошёл.

– Так, – Фушими встал. – Вы двое – за работу, живо. Как явится Гото – тоже. Я узнаю подробности и вернусь.

Он быстро вышел и направился к лестнице. Почти сразу Фушими догнал Мисаки. Выглядел тот мрачным и смотрел сосредоточенно-недобро. Кажется, он о чём-то напряжённо размышлял.

– Не наделай глупостей. Нам только тебя ещё выловить под мостом не хватало, – попросил его Фушими уже на лестнице.

– Не собираюсь, – буркнул Мисаки, но вид у него остался прежним.

В холле было людно, необычно громкий гул голосов ясно выдавал общее напряжение. Фушими спустился, осмотрелся и встретился взглядом с Камо. Лицо у того перекосилось, и он буквально в два шага подлетел к Фушими.

– Вы!.. Почему вы ещё не нашли этого убийцу?!

На его лице явно читалась почти детская обида. Фушими дёрнулся и сжал кулаки. Эти упрёки он высказывал себе сам, но услышать их со стороны оказалось крайне мерзко.

– Я не обязан отчитываться перед вами, Камо, – со всем доступным высокомерием ответил Фушими, потому что не смог придумать ничего другого. Хотелось отплатить и ударить побольней, но он сдержался и не стал добавлять, что Хидака сам виноват в своей смерти.

Обида Камо сменилась откровенной злостью, он качнулся вперёд, словно хотел схватить Фушими или ударить, но его перехватил Бензай.

– Ищем мы этого урода! – рявкнул Мисаки. – А вы какого чёрта на улицах ворон ловите?

Это он зря! Нашёл, что сказать человеку, и так почти доведённому до края потерей друга! Фушими схватил Мисаки за локоть, дёрнул назад, чтоб унялся, но было уже поздно. Камо резко побледнел, потом пошёл красными пятнами и часто задышал, но Бензай продолжал держать его за плечи. Фушими тоже отволок Мисаки в сторону на несколько шагов.

– Это вы виноваты! – хрипло сказал Камо. – Вы обязаны его найти!

Самое противное, что в какой-то степени он был прав. Фушими прямо кожей ощутил, как на них с Мисаки скрещиваются чужие взгляды.

– Что здесь происходит? – тон Авашимы подействовал не хуже ледяного душа.

Камо кусал губы и враждебно сверлил Фушими взглядом, однако продолжать бросаться обвинениями не рискнул. Заместитель капитана всегда умела остудить даже самые горячие головы. Фушими только прищёлкнул языком, смотря в сторону. Поймать взгляд Авашимы очень не хотелось. Мисаки часто и тяжело дышал за плечом, но тоже молчал и, кажется, постепенно брал себя в руки.

Фушими кашлянул, неуверенный, как прозвучит его голос, но всё же рискнул заговорить:

– Я хотел узнать, правда ли, что Хидаку нашли.

Авашима ещё раз обвела их группу взглядом и вздохнула.

– Да, правда. Предвидя следующий вопрос – пока неясно, замешан ли Савада, но отбрасывать эту вероятность нельзя. Ран на теле Хидаки нет, руки и ноги не были связаны. Он умер из-за того, что захлебнулся. Как он оказался в воде и почему не смог выплыть, неясно, Хидака ведь был хорошим пловцом, – краем глаза Фушими отметил, как Камо чуть вздрогнул и уставился себе под ноги.

Фушими попробовал выстроить про себя последовательность событий. Итак, Хидака был в парке, там то ли потерял, то ли выкинул саблю. Дрался ли при этом с кем-нибудь, неизвестно. Потом каким-то образом очутился в ближайшей реке, своим ходом или с чужой помощью – тоже неясно. И если его не ранили и не связали, то возможные объяснения – сильный наркотик, который возьмёт даже клансмена, либо ментальное воздействие, что опять же выводит на Саваду. Если в крови всё будет чисто, то наверняка убийца – этот проклятый стрейн.

– Результатов вскрытия и анализов ещё, разумеется, нет? – уточнил Фушими на всякий случай.

Авашима ожидаемо покачала головой.

– Вскрытие, полагаю, уже закончено или вот-вот будет закончено, но лаборатории нужно время, чтобы проверить всё досконально.

– Когда… когда это случилось? – вдруг хрипло спросил Камо.

Авашима посмотрела на него и как будто чуть заколебалась.

– Несколько дней назад. Тело зацепилось за железные прутья, зарытые в ил. Его обнаружили местные рыбаки: у одного зацепился крючок, они начали выяснять, за что, и выловили труп, – потом снова перевела взгляд на Фушими. – У вас появилось что-то новое?

Тот ровно вдохнул, с большим интересом рассматривая лестницу за её плечом.

– Мы сузили зону, в которой имеет смысл ловить Саваду, результаты уже отправлены капитану. Но пока площадь всё ещё велика. Савада постоянно перемещается. Маршрут, если такой есть, отследить не удаётся.

Интересно, подумал Фушими, почему я отчитываюсь перед ней, да ещё в присутствии Камо? Подобные доклады он обычно делал только капитану. Приказы Авашимы имели значение, но она не была для него непосредственным начальством.

Это всё нервы. Смерть Хидаки, несмотря на предсказуемость, всех выбила из колеи. Фушими с удивлением понял, что просто хотел как-нибудь успокоить эту железную женщину. Кажется, получилось плохо – ничего утешительного в своём кратком докладе он не сообщил.

– Понятно, – Авашима сжала рукоять сабли.

– Я вернусь и продолжу работу, – устало сказал Фушими, подумав, что это, возможно, послужит лучшим доводом. – Ята, идём… Ята?

Мисаки за спиной не оказалось. Куда он успел деться и, главное, зачем?

– Он ушёл с Доймёджи, – сказала Авашима. – Наверное, опять хочет присоединиться к патрулю. Держи его подальше от улиц, Фушими, ему сейчас нечего там делать.

Кретин! Надо было понять, что он попытается полезть геройствовать! Как будто некому этим заняться! Спасибо, что хоть не в одиночку. Но как Доймёджи на это повёлся? Или скорбь по сослуживцу отрицательно влияет на умственные способности?

– Благодарю, – кивнул Фушими и поспешил уйти.

Отойдя от Авашимы, он достал КПК и набрал номер Мисаки. Тот не отвечал около полуминуты, и Фушими изрядно разозлился. Но когда Мисаки всё же принял вызов, только и успел, что набрать воздух в лёгкие и открыть рот, потому что тот быстро угрюмо сказал:

– Я никуда не лезу. Но нам надо найти этого урода, и у меня есть шанс получить новую информацию.

– Какую ещё информацию? – прошипел сбитый с толку Фушими. – Откуда?

Мисаки помолчал, потом явно неохотно ответил:

– Я потом объясню. Я не знаю, может, это всё полная фигня и не выйдет ничего. Но я должен попробовать. Я не могу больше сидеть и ни хрена не делать!

– Мы не просто так сидим! – Фушими со всей силы сжал КПК.

Мало ему было слушать Камо, так ещё и этот! Можно подумать, они всю неделю ромашки на лугу собирали, а не просеивали горы данных! И что теперь делать с Мисаки? Не бежать же и ловить этого придурка!

– Учти, если ты сейчас же не вернёшься, я сочту твое поведение нарушением приказа и приму соответствующие меры, – сказал Фушими, с удивлением слушая, как ровно звучит собственный голос, хотя в горле перехватывало от злости.

Мисаки немного помолчал, потом неожиданно спокойно согласился:

– Я понял. Вернусь через пару часов. Или как повезёт.

Проклятье! Он серьёзно! Фушими почувствовал бесконечную усталость.

– Я надеюсь, ты с Доймёджи? – спросил он.

– Да, – коротко ответил Мисаки. – Извини. Пока, – и отключился.

Фушими пнул ни в чём неповинную дверь в отдел так, что она распахнулась, грохнула о косяк и чуть не ушибла самого Фушими, отлетев обратно.

Акияма, Эномото и успевший явиться Гото вскинули головы.

– Работаем, – бросил Фушими и уселся на своё место.

Виски снова заныли, захотелось забраться в кровать, накрыть голову подушкой и долго спать, а во сне увидеть решение их задачи. Говорят, у какого-то древнего умника так и получилось. Сила, конечно, помогала сосредоточиться, но даже её уже начинало не хватать.

Спустя где-то полчаса Акияма молча, без вопроса, принёс ему кофе. Фушими поблагодарил кивком, выпил почти залпом и снова уставился в пёстрое месиво из чужих лиц на мониторе. Один раз ему показалось, что он увидел Мисаки и Доймёджи, но это не относилось к делу, и отвлекаться на проверку своего подозрения смысла не было.

Спустя ещё примерно час Эномото вскочил с места, опрокинув стул, и закричал:

– Я его нашёл! Прямо сейчас!

Фушими сам не понял, как оказался рядом с ним, неверяще уставившись в монитор. Надежда сцепилась с боязнью опять упустить шанс, даже дыхание перехватило.

Савада, никаких сомнений. Совсем дикий на вид, мечущийся по перекрёстку, словно что-то ищет. Грязный, всклокоченный, с перекошенным лицом – и ни один человек не смотрел вслед! Сукин сын даже в таком состоянии не забыл затаиться от прохожих.

– Ведите его. Как хотите, но не смейте упустить. И сообщите патрулям, – хрипло приказал Фушими и помчался к кабинету капитана.

 

***

То, что Красные сами хотят знать, куда зарылся грёбаный Савада, было ясно. И что они получат от Яты больше информации, чем он от них, тоже. Но не пойти Ята всё равно не мог – слишком разозлился. И на то, что именно ублюдок, скорей всего, убил Хидаку, и на слова Камо, и на то, что они попали в цель. Потому что, если честно, ни фига они с Сарухико и остальными не сделали. Патрульные тоже облажались, их засады ничему не помогли, но Яту это не утешало ни капли. Он знал, что не смог найти убийцу. Вообще не смог сделать ни хрена полезного. А ещё Ята знал, что помочь может Красный король. Как именно, было неясно, но Красный король означал действие, любое. И почему-то Ята иррационально верил, что это самое любое действие на самом деле окажется единственно верным.

К счастью, Энди не стал спрашивать или спорить.

– Я хочу попытаться узнать то, что поможет найти Саваду, – сказал ему Ята. – Хрен знает, получится или нет. Наверное, нет. Ты со мной?

Энди колебался пару секунд, потом кивнул. Ята подумал, что ему приходится намного паршивей: он-то, может, Хидаку и не любил, но всё равно работал с ним в одной связке. А не лаялся время от времени на тему Камо и соответствия высокому званию синего клансмена.

Когда Сарухико позвонил, они уже вышли из особняка. Сарухико, конечно, был зол. Ята чувствовал себя немного виноватым, потому что ни черта не мог объяснить и позвать с собой не мог тоже. Они с Сарухико всегда действовали по-разному.

Идти было неблизко, полчаса на монорельсе и столько же – на своих двоих. Ята широко шагал, невольно осматриваясь по сторонам. Толпа клубилась вокруг неровным потоком, то здесь, то там плескали случайные ссоры или просто слишком сильные эмоции. Энди шёл рядом, обшаривая улицу цепким взглядом. Ята знал, что патрульные умеют как-то выравнивать общую пестроту людей, разграничивать, разводить рядами, чтобы сходу найти нужное. У него самого так не получалось. Для этого приходилось слишком глубоко окунаться в синий холод, чего Ята не мог заставить себя сделать.

Где-то здесь скрывался чёртов Савада – Ята узнавал улицы, увиденные во время бесконечных прокруток записей с камер. Волосы на затылке начинали шевелиться от мысли, что Сарухико, поджав губы, смотрит на него прямо сейчас. А может, и не Сарухико, может, этот проклятый стрейн. Ята начал привычно вглядываться в чужие лица, хотя помнил, что не узнает ублюдка, даже если столкнётся с ним нос к носу. Из-за этого хотелось кого-нибудь ударить, причём так, чтобы это случайно оказался Савада.

Ни фига. Чудес не бывает.

До бара Хомры оставалось квартала два, и Ята задумался о том, что потребует от Красных за сведения и есть ли у него на самом деле те самые сведения, за которые можно что-то требовать. Мысли снова и снова возвращались к Красному королю. Ята сам не знал, почему верит в то, что тот поможет. Получалось, что придётся просить у него сделать то, хрен поймёшь что. От этого было как-то неуютно, но других идей в голову не приходило.

Может, Сарухико говорил дело и стоило остаться в особняке и искать Саваду привычным способом. От таких мыслей накрывала тоска.

Кто-то врезался ему в бок так, что Ята аж согнулся и заморгал, не понимая, что происходит. Опасность он не чувствовал.

– Господи! – потрясённо ахнул Энди.

Ята опустил взгляд и увидел Кушину Анну, которая смотрела огромными глазами и цеплялась за его мундир.

– Отведи меня к Микото, – сказала она.

– Какого чёрта? – Ята схватил её за плечи и вскинул голову, обшаривая улицу взглядом.

Савада! Он где-то здесь! Он её украл и теперь должен быть где-то здесь. Но их с Энди двое, могут и справиться.

Анна дёрнула его, привлекая внимание.

– Я одна. Я сбежала. Я хочу к Микото, – и заплакала.

Ята почувствовал, что цепенеет. Блядь, что теперь делать?! Что делают с ревущими одиннадцатилетними соплячками? Укачивают на руках? Дают игрушки? Гладят по голове?

– Кто такой Микото? – Энди опустился на одно колено, попробовал осторожно обнять Анну, а сам тоже шарил взглядом туда-сюда.

Девчонка вывернулась из рук Яты и отступила ему за спину. Всхлипнула, несколько раз быстро вздохнула, давя слёзы.

– Он мне снился. Он меня спрячет.

Так. Кажется, не он один тут сходит с ума из-за Красного короля. Ята крепко взял её за руку.

– Пошли.

Она не вырывалась, только переспросила:

– К Микото?

Ята сглотнул, в который раз покраснел и кивнул.

– Да.

– Кто такой Микото? – напряжённо повторил Энди, шагая следом за ними.

Ааааа, твою мать! Стоило раньше ему объяснить. Ята вдруг понял, что вряд ли кто-то из сослуживцев захотел бы разговаривать с Красными. Чёрт! Он прикусил губу.

– Ята? – Энди, похоже, был недоволен.

Само собой! Ята на его месте тоже был бы ещё как недоволен! Он глубоко вдохнул и ответил, как с моста прыгнул:

– Красный король.

– Что?

Ята скосил глаз. Энди выглядел совершенно ошарашенным и, похоже, не поверил. Пришлось повторить:

– Микото – это Красный король. Он предложил обменяться информацией. Они тоже ищут Саваду, он убил их человека.

Шагов десять Энди молчал, медленно багровея, потом схватил Яту за плечо, остановил рывком.

– Ты обалдел?! Это же… Это нарушение устава!

«Предательство» – понял Ята проглоченное слово. Он нахмурился, сжал зубы, посмотрел Энди в глаза. Минуту они мерились взглядами, уступать никто не собирался. Потом Анна опять дёрнула Яту за руку.

– Тот человек будет меня искать. Я не хочу к нему, он страшный. Он постоянно думает о чудовищах. И как послать их кого-нибудь загрызть, – в её голосе опять послышались слёзы. – Я хочу к Микото! Ты сказал, что мы пойдём к нему!

Энди перевёл взгляд на неё.

– Мы обязаны доставить стрейна в штаб, – сказал он, но недостаточно жёстко.

Ята почуял его растерянность и только криво ухмыльнулся.

– Сам потащишь? – спросил он, кивнув на Анну.

Та рванулась из его руки. Ята удержал, она замерла, опять прячась у него за спиной.

– И если мы напоремся на Саваду? – продолжал гнуть Ята.

Энди неуверенно перевёл взгляд с Анны на него и обратно.

– Это противоречит уставу. И гаупвахтой мы не отделаемся, – угрюмо сказал он наконец.

Ята фыркнул.

– Скажешь, что я во всём виноват. Я же правда… – он передёрнул плечами, всей шкурой заранее ощущая, как хренов капитан раскатает его по полу в тонкий блин. Ну и чёрт с ним. – Пошли.

Через несколько шагов Энди их догнал и вдруг спросил:

– Она же может искать людей, так?

Ята взглянул на макушку Анны. Та молчала.

– Эй! – он чуть подёргал её руку. – Ты же можешь, точно?

Она едва-едва кивнула. Ята вспомнил предположение Эномото.

– Он хотел, чтобы ты кого-то нашла? Или что-то у кого-то узнала?

На этот раз Анна качнула головой и почти прошептала:

– Он меня спасал. От этих, которые хотели меня забрать. Только он ещё хуже.

И всё? Так просто? А Хидака?

– Зачем он напал на нашего сослуживца? – хрипло спросил Ята и тут же об этом пожалел. Савада Анну уже после забрал, так что ей неоткуда знать. Только лишний раз заставил думать о том, как и кого псих прикончил.

Но она неожиданно ответила:

– Он говорил, что не хотел. Что я не должна бояться и думать о нём плохо, ведь он не сделал ничего страшного. Что по-другому было нельзя, ведь он испугался, что его узнали. И вы все сами виноваты, раз служите королям.

И всё? Просто испугался?! Ята невольно стиснул кулаки. Анна тихо ойкнула, и он поспешно разжал пальцы, пробормотав извинение. Потом хрипло спросил:

– Ты сможешь узнать, где этот урод? Тот, от кого ты сбежала?

Она ответила только, когда они поднимались на крыльцо «Хомры»:

– Да.

 

На этот раз в баре было почти пусто. Кусанаги за стойкой, Тоцука перед ней и Красный король на диване. Все трое обернулись к ним. Тоцука ахнул, округлив глаза, Кусанаги выронил бокал. Красный король медленно поднялся. Анна вырвалась и бросилась к нему, подбежала и застыла, обхватив запястье обеими руками. Красное пламя окутало её целиком, и Ята почувствовал дикую зависть.

– Ята, – потрясённо выдохнул Тоцука. – Ты… Это просто чудо.

– Забей, – хрипло ответил Ята и подошёл к Красному королю.

Сгрёб ткань футболки в горсть, рванул, заставляя того наклониться, дылду чёртову, и выдохнул прямо в лицо:

– Я хочу его убить.

– Ята, прекрати! – было слышно, что Энди двинулся следом, но Красный король только посмотрел, и он остановился, отчётливо подавившись воздухом.

Ну ещё бы!

Красный король перевёл взгляд на Яту.

– Где он?

– Анна знает, – ответил тот, не отводя взгляда.

Девочка кивнула и тихо сказала:

– Я не могу назвать место. Я проведу. Он меня ищет. Я… слышу. Он меня зовёт.

– Микото, я собираю остальных, – быстро сказал Кусанаги, доставая КПК, но Красный король его остановил:

– Не нужно, – а сам продолжал смотреть на Яту, и от этого становилось жарко, а сердце мчалось в галоп от острого предвкушения.

– Но… – Тоцука аж встал.

– Не нужно, – повторил Красный король и положил руку Яте на макушку.

Огонь ударил, пробив всё тело с головы до пяток хмельным жаром, и Ята даже застонал от слепящего удовольствия. Ему больше не было холодно. Он снова стал полностью живым.

– Микото, ты рехнулся, – сипло сказал Кусанаги.

Красный король не ответил, взял Анну за руку. Она кивнула.

– Пошли, – выдохнул Ята, резко развернулся на пятках и почти побежал к двери.

Он должен был срочно найти и сжечь Саваду. Потому что тот – грёбаный ублюдок, который прикончил Хидаку, неизвестного парня из Красных и нескольких Золотых. А ещё потому что иначе Ята не смог бы удержаться, повалил Красного короля на пол и огрёб самое большое позорище за свою жизнь, попытавшись его поиметь.

– Ята! – Энди перехватил его почти у самого выхода и отшатнулся, когда ему в лицо плеснуло жаром.

– Прости, – Ята мотнул головой, пытаясь приноровиться к беснующемуся в теле огню. – Пошли с нами. Мы его достанем. Клянусь, мы его достанем, – и вылетел на улицу.

Он знал, что Красный король идёт следом, и из-за этого хотелось счастливо закричать.

 

**Глава 7**

 

Услышав о том, что Саваду отслеживают на улице прямо сейчас, капитан одним плавным движением поднялся из-за стола и нажал кнопку срочного сбора.

Буквально через пару минут в холле выстроились все, кто смог собраться сразу, а на улице слышался шум моторов трёх микроавтобусов. Акияма по связи комментировал перемещения Савады, Фушими отслеживал их на планшете. От злого предвкушения у него словно выросли крылья – наконец-то достали! Наконец-то они возьмут ублюдка!

– Кушину Анна по-прежнему не обнаружили, – снова раздался голос Акиямы в наушнике. – Может, он как раз из-за неё так открыто показался? Он точно что-то ищет и выглядит, будто совсем разум потерял.

Это было вполне вероятно. Если девчонка сбежала… Кстати, как она смогла сбежать? Савада плохо охранял пленницу? Или дело в чём-то другом? Фушими передал слова Акиямы капитану. Тот на секунду задумался, потом кивнул.

– После ареста Савады продолжим поиски девочки, – добавил он. – Но сейчас это не такая важная задача.

Разумеется. Вряд ли ребёнок будет прятаться по водосточным трубам, скорее всего, постарается вернуться домой, к тётке. А если упустить проклятого Саваду, тот опять затаится так, что придётся ещё месяц искать. Нет уж. С Фушими и одного раза хватило.

На все сборы ушло максимум минут десять, потом машины выехали со двора. Парни остались на базе – втроём принимали записи с камер в режиме реального времени. Фушими скрипнул зубами, подумав, что если бы Мисаки по-идиотски не ушёл, то им было бы полегче, но злиться сейчас не имело смысла. А Мисаки сам виноват, что пропустил самое главное. Что тот будет расстроен до предела, Фушими даже не сомневался.

Сам он ехал в одном автобусе с Мунакатой, продолжая отслеживать перемещения Савады на карте планшета.

– Фушими, он ушёл с зоны видимости, – Акияма как будто занервничал. – Кажется, он чего-то испугался и сбежал с большой улицы. А в переулках там камер нет.

Чёрт! Только не это!

– Следите за всеми соседними камерами! – рыкнул Фушими. – Только посмейте его упустить!

Глаза капитана сузились, а ноздри дрогнули, как у пса, почуявшего добычу. Фушими сглотнул.

– Савада чего-то испугался и скрылся в подворотнях. Там не очень большой участок, когда он выйдет на просматриваемые улицы, мои люди его снова засекут.

Он получил короткий одобрительный кивок и облегчённо выдохнул.

– Передай всем координаты. Авашима, оцепить периметр, насколько это возможно. В группе – по три человека.

Та коротко отдала честь, дождалась, когда машина притормозит, и выскочила на улицу. Автобус тут же снова начал набирать ход, Фушими машинально покосился в сторону хлопнувшей двери и снова уставился в планшет. Светящаяся точка, которая отметила бы местоположение Савады, всё ещё не вернулась. Чего тот испугался? Почуять, что Синий клан вышел на охоту, Савада не мог. Или мог? А если он спустится в канализацию и уйдёт по ней? Или, наоборот, поднимется на крыши? Там его будет не отследить! Фушими пробил озноб.

– Акияма, что у вас? – резко спросил он в микрофон.

– По-прежнему, – напряжённо ответил тот.

Спустя несколько минут автобус опять остановился. Так, они уже, похоже, подъехали к «мёртвой зоне». Можно рассчитывать, что Савада не успел скрыться окончательно.

– Смотрите внимательней, – сухо бросил Фушими Акияме и в очередной раз подумал, что устроит Мисаки изрядную взбучку за сегодняшний день – будь он на месте, шансы проморгать беглеца уменьшились бы!

– Кажется, уже не нужно, – вдруг сказал Мунаката и поднялся.

Фушими удивлённо вскинул голову. Капитан стоял очень прямо, смотрел куда-то на улицу и, казалось, к чему-то прислушивался. Потом он вышел из машины, распорядившись по общей связи:

– Всем оставаться на местах до отдельного приказа.

Фушими секунду подумал, но потом всё же подхватил планшет и пошёл следом, мысленно оправдавшись тем, что Акияма может в любой момент передать важную информацию о Саваде. Если капитан против, то сообщит об этом незамедлительно, а узнать, что он почувствовал, было страшно интересно. И еще хотелось лично пронаблюдать, как Савада получит своё.

Капитан возражать не стал.

Он шёл быстро и уверенно. Свернул раз, другой. Потом остановился так резко, что Фушими едва в него не врезался, и тихо пробормотал:

– Опоздали. Жаль.

Дальше капитан пошел медленней, словно слегка сбился с пути или потерял направление. Фушими озадаченно смотрел ему в спину, но вопросы задавать не рискнул, чтобы не мешать.

Чуть поплутав, они вышли к какому-то зданию, похожему на заброшенный склад. Вместо двери у него была большая, оплавленная по краям дыра. С огнемётом кто-то развлекался, что ли? Мунаката на секунду приостановился, хмыкнул, потом направился к дыре и вошёл внутрь. Фушими поспешил следом, осмотрелся и придушенно охнул. Посреди помещения лежало тело с обугленными головой и грудью, а над трупом стояли Доймёджи и Мисаки.

Что случилось и откуда они тут взялись?!

Фушими досадливо прищёлкнул языком и огляделся, выхватывал мелкие детали. Грязный светлый плащ на трупе точно принадлежал Саваде. Стены и пол покрывала чёрная копоть. Доймёджи выглядел целым, но растерянным. Мисаки, похоже, было плохо. Фушими подошёл к нему, встряхнул за плечо. Тот не отреагировал. Мисаки стоял, обхватив себя руками, и неотрывно смотрел на тело.

– Что здесь произошло? – ледяным тоном спросил Мунаката.

Фушими и сам хотел бы знать, что случилось, откуда тут взялись Доймёджи с Мисаки и что стало с Савадой. И если они знали, где он находится, то почему не доложили?! Что это за несанкционированные операции?! Капитан в ярости, и совершенно оправдано. Фушими с опаской покосился на него и ещё раз встряхнул Мисаки. Тот поднял голову, посмотрел пустым взглядом и снова уставился на труп. Да что с ним?!

Доймёджи откашлялся.

– Разрешите доложить…

– Я жду, – сухо бросил Мунаката.

Доймёджи немного замялся, потом набрал воздуха и начал:

– Мы отправились в город для того, чтобы получить информацию о возможном местонахождении Савады. Подробности мне неизвестны. По дороге мы наткнулись на Кушину Анну, которая сбежала от Савады и потребовала отвести её к Красному королю.

Да Мисаки совсем спятил! Он что, к Красным за своей информацией собирался?! С чего он вообще взял, что ему что-то скажут? Хотя, кажется, становится ясно, что именно увидел, а точнее, почувствовал капитан, когда они подъезжали к месту. Скорее всего, Красный король явился сюда лично. Фушими стиснул руку на плече Мисаки, но тот даже головы не повернул.

– До нашей резиденции было значительно дольше добираться, – продолжил Доймёджи после короткого колебания. – Савада наверняка уже искал пленницу, нас было только двое, кроме того, девочка начала бы сопротивляться, если бы мы попробовали доставить её силой. Поэтому я счёл возможным выполнить её желание, а добравшись до Красного короля, намеревался сообщить вам и вызвать подкрепление. Однако Кушина Анна сразу же заключила с Красным королём вассальный договор, так что это потеряло смысл.

Значит, второе задание Золотых провалено. Само собой, чужого стрейна-вассала к ним никто не потащит хотя бы потому, что Красные не дадут этого сделать. Не за тем же они её себе взяли. И ведь сразу сообразили! Фушими поморщился и бросил осторожный взгляд на капитана.

– Не могу счесть ваши действия удовлетворительным, – очень холодно сказал тот.

Ничего другого ждать и не приходилось. Фушими вздохнул. Вот два придурка – повезёт, если отделаются месяцем нарядов.

– Дальше, – приказал капитан.

На этот раз колебание Доймёджи было более отчётливым. В чём дело? У них ещё какие-то подвиги в списке или он просто не может слова подобрать? Это странно, обычно когда капитан не сдерживался, его сила просто заставляла окружающих моментально собираться. Сразу все начинали соображать с поразительной резвостью.

– Кушина Анна умеет разыскивать людей, она согласилась найти похитившего её Саваду. Когда это случилось, Красный король его убил, – Мисаки чуть вздрогнул, вскинулся, но тут же снова сник. – Мы были с ним, поскольку это дело напрямую касалось «Скипетра 4». Я сожалею, что мы не смогли вовремя сообщить, но всё случилось слишком быстро, – Доймёджи замолчал.

«Отвратительно», – подумал Фушими.

– Отвратительная работа, – резюмировал капитан. – Ята, я хочу знать, какие у тебя дела с Красным кланом.

Мисаки медленно поднял голову. Взгляд у него оставался прежним – невыразительным и ненормально равнодушным.

– Да идите вы все, – едва слышно ответил он и сжал себе локти так, что ткань затрещала. – Ненавижу… – и чуть не упал, когда капитан от души заехал ему по лицу.

«Доигрался», – обречённо понял Фушими, лихорадочно прикидывая, будут ли идиота убивать и надо ли закрывать его грудью. К счастью, капитан всегда умел взять себя в руки.

– Две недели ареста, – обронил он, посмотрел на Доймёджи и добавил. – Наказание для тебя я сообщу позже.

Потом Мунаката развернулся на каблуках и пошёл к выходу.

Фушими тоже поглядел на Доймёджи. Тот молчал, плотно сжав губы, затем через плечо коротко взглянул на Мисаки. Странно как-то взглянул, с непонятной неприязнью, и направился следом за капитаном. Да что всё это значит?! Фушими ясно понял, что ему не достаёт крупного куска информации. Ладно же…

 

Он перехватил Доймёджи ближе к вечеру, когда Мисаки сидел под арестом, труп Савады уже подготовили для отправки Золотым, а предварительный отчёт ушёл капитану. Подкараулил на пустой аллее по пути из особняка в казармы и прямо спросил:

– О чём вы умолчали?

Доймёджи предсказуемо сделал непонимающее лицо. Фушими вздохнул и продолжил самым проникновенным тоном, на который был способен:

– Послушайте, очевидно, что в вашем рассказе полно недомолвок. И если капитан не вытряс из вас всё прямо на месте, это же не значит, что он собирается спускать вам с рук враньё. А я мог бы помочь представить всё в более выгодном свете.

Доймёджи рассматривал его некоторое время с откровенной настороженностью. Фушими терпеливо ждал, давя желание рявкнуть от души и потребовать объяснений в ультимативной форме. Доймёджи не в его отделе и подчиняться не обязан, так что конфликт было лучше не начинать.

– Зачем вам помогать мне? – наконец сухо спросил тот.

– Меня беспокоят возможные последствия для моего человека, – от такого признания хуже не станет, все знают, что они с Мисаки друзья.

– Ах да, Ята, – Доймёджи отвёл взгляд, огляделся.

– Здесь никого нет, – заверил его Фушими, с удовлетворением отметив, что собеседник практически готов. – Так что там такое произошло, что вы рискнули соврать капитану?

Энди молча покатал подошвой сапога камень, посмотрел в небо, а потом сказал:

– Красный король сделал Яту временным вассалом.

Почему-то Фушими не смог осознать эту вроде бы простую фразу.

– Что?

– Чёрт, то, что я сказал! – вдруг вспылил Доймёджи, но тут же взял себя в руки. – Прошу прощения. Я не стал признаваться, потому что испугался, что капитан захочет начать войну. А Яту вашего просто прикончит там же из-за того, что Красный король сделал его своим временным вассалом. А ещё Ята убил Саваду. Да, это он. Король сжёг иллюзию, и Ята… он как с цепи сорвался, вы не представляете просто! Я даже испугался, думал, всё, он умом тронулся. Не хотел бы я с ним сцепиться в тот момент. А этот, Красный, стоял с такой довольной рожей…

– Ята… – начал Фушими, а потом застыл, едва дыша в сковавшем его панцире чужой силы.

Доймёджи тоже замер, моментально побелев.

– Я вижу, в твоём докладе не хватало некоторых важных деталей, – очень медленно сказал капитан.

 

***

Когда красная сила ушла, Яте показалось, что он умер и попал в ледяной ад. Красный король сжал его плечо и сказал: «Буду ждать», Анна тоже на секунду взяла за руку, а потом они ушли. Тогда до Яты дошло, что он пока жив, но, честное слово, лучше б сдох. Ему было безумно холодно. Ему до воя хотелось вернуться в Красное. А еще он знал, что только что жестоко убил человека и ему это понравилось. Это казалось неправильным. Савада десять раз заслужил, чтоб его прикончили, но пронзительное наслаждение от того, как огонь срывался с пальцев и мучительно больно уродовал чужое лицо, испугало. Красная сила делала Яту живым, но была совершенно безжалостна.

Ята обнял себя руками, стараясь удержать остатки тепла и не начать дрожать. Энди молчал и старался держаться подальше. Ята не сомневался, что если попробует подойти к нему, тот отшатнётся. Чёрт! В тот момент он почти хотел возненавидеть Красное пламя вместе с его королём, но не смог. Потеря жидкого жара, текущего в крови, заставила тосковать чуть не до воя. Мир вокруг побледнел, подёрнулся прозрачной синевой и вонью палёного. Хотелось побежать вслед за Красным королём и потребовать вернуть всё обратно, но Ята смотрел на труп и оставался на месте. Ему было страшно.

А ещё это стало бы предательством, и чёрт с ним, что среди Синих Ята себя своим так до конца и не почувствовал. Какая разница, он же обещал! Нельзя вот так просто удрать и бросить всех. И Сарухико тоже. Мать его, Сарухико точно не поймёт!

Когда появился Мунаката, стало хуже. Когда Ята оказался в камере – вообще хоть удавись. Он метался из угла в угол, пытаясь хоть немного согреться. Казалось, что стоит остановиться – и замёрзнешь насмерть. Он молотил кулаками в стену, пока не сбил костяшки. Кровь была солёной и холодной.

Когда ноги совсем перестали держать, Ята упал на кровать и в ту же секунду отрубился.

Ему снова снился огонь. Он пытался добраться до моря пламени, посреди которого стоял Красный король, но на пути лежал обгоревший труп и громоздились неизменные сугробы, доходившие до груди.

– Буду ждать, – доносил издалека успокаивающий гул огня.

– А я – нет, – рычал Ята, бесполезно вспахивая руками синий снег. – Микото!

Когда он проснулся, то понял, что первый раз обратился к Красному королю по имени.

Сколько прошло времени, понять не удалось. Небо в узком окне под потолком было серым – то ли утро, то ли сумерки, то ли пасмурный день. Еду ему приносили и даже, похоже, по расписанию, но Ята никак не мог определиться, где там завтрак, а где ужин. Он проглатывал безвкусную пишу и начинал бегать по камере или продолжал колотить в стены, заставляя течь кровь из разбитых кулаков – чтобы вернуть хоть немного красного. Боль ощущалась притуплено, как и всё остальное, и эта бесчувственность выматывала до предела.

Спустя два сна про недоступный огонь и его короля Ята понял, что сходит с ума. И это безумие было намного хуже того крышесноса, который заставил его спалить Саваду. Ята снова рухнул на кровать, застыл и только тогда равнодушно отметил, что устал. Кровь на руках снова засохла и потемнела. Красный цвет убегал с обидным упорством, и из-за этого хотелось плакать.

Потом, спустя ещё какое-то время, в двери камеры щёлкнул замок. На пороге появился его синющее величество, хренов капитан Мунаката. Ята криво усмехнулся и даже не подумал подняться. Ему было по фигу, что там положено по уставу и прилетит ли за нарушение ещё одно наказание. Всё равно до конца этой отсидки он рехнётся, так какая разница?

Мунаката вошел в камеру, но не приблизился, хотя Ята привык, что тот вечно встаёт вплотную и нависает, как башня. Стоило удивиться и обрадоваться, но Ята понял, что ему почти всё равно.

– За переход в другой клан я должен тебя казнить, – сухо сказал Мунаката. – Такие вещи считаются недопустимыми. Ты это понимаешь?

Ята пожал плечами, потом мотнул головой. Слова хренова капитана доходили с трудом, мозги отказывались работать.

Казнить? В смысле – насмерть? Пиздец, что тут скажешь. Ята всё-таки заставил себя подняться.

– Я всё равно бы пошёл к нему, – горло саднило, голос звучал хрипло, словно он орал всё время, пока здесь сидел, – Я всё равно бы пошёл, – медленно повторил Ята, вдруг осознав, что это не оправдание или что-то такое. Он просто сказал, как есть. Он всё равно пошёл бы к Микото, даже если б никакой Савада не нарисовался. Рано или поздно, так или иначе, узнал бы, придумал бы повод – и пошёл. Потому что хотел огня до зарезу, и было плевать, придётся ради него умирать или нет.

– Я хочу красного, – закончил Ята, в упор глядя на Мунакату.

Если хренов капитан решит, что за это надо убить, то и чёрт с ним. Ята всё равно ни фига сделать не сможет. Во всяком случае, не сейчас, когда у него в руках нет пламени.

Тот ответил странным взглядом – как будто со смесью усталости и раздражения – и пробормотал себе под нос:

– Никакого рационализма. Похоже, это типично.

Потом подошёл к Яте и коснулся его плеча. Тот не успел отшатнуться или попытаться вырваться. Мир поплыл, стены дрогнули и встали на место, а синий лёд растаял и вытек, как вода сквозь широкое горло кувшина. Ята пошатнулся, разом ощутив, как гудят ноги, болят руки и урчит в животе – кажется, на последнюю кормёжку он забил.

И, чёрт возьми, это было здорово! Для полного счастья не хватало только красного цвета. Ята снова невольно посмотрел на руки, но царапины остались тёмно-бурыми. Совсем не то.

– Убирайся, – приказал Мунаката.

Ята шагнул к двери, но в последний момент неуверенно остановился.

– А Сарухико? С ним что?

Мунаката раздражённо хмыкнул, но ответил:

– Фушими, разумеется, ничего не грозит. Он – один из лучших людей в клане.

Ята выдохнул и вышел.

Он шагал по коридорам, непривычно остро ощущая, как пружинит под ногами ворс дорожек. Проводил кончиками пальцев по шершавым стенам и по собственным жёстким суконным рукавам. Зарывался ладонями себе в волосы, чтобы щекотали между пальцами. И шарил взглядом, жадно выискивая хотя бы немного красного.

Ничего.

Несколько встреченных по пути бывших сослуживцев смотрели на него с нескрываемым удивлением, но его это не волновало. Хрен с ними, пусть смотрят. Лишь бы не пытались остановить и не задавали идиотских вопросов.

Ята все убыстрял и убыстрял шаг и в холл почти вбежал. Он снова начисто позабыл про усталость и голод. Он хотел вернуть себе огонь.

Только у лестницы Ята немного затормозил. Мелькнула мысль, что надо зайти к Сарухико, но остановиться и повернуть было просто невозможно. «Завтра позвоню», – решил он, вылетая из особняка.

У ворот его остановил Камо. Ята аж зарычал от бессилия, потому что увернуться от этого урода теперь не осталось ни шанса. Камо открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и замер, его глаза расширились. Ята обогнул его и рванул дальше. Позади Камо принялся срочно вызывать кого-то по связи, но Ята почти сразу об этом забыл. Раз Мунаката дал уйти, значит, ловить его не станут, а остальное неважно.

Монорельс тащился с черепашьей скоростью, дорога от станции до бара растянулась раза в три. Улица пестрела, красное мелькало то тут, то там, но всё равно было не тем: или тусклым, или слишком светлым, или слишком тёмным.

Последний квартал Ята бежал со всех ног.

Тяжело дыша и взмокнув, он ввалился в знакомую дверь. Кусанаги перегнулся через стойку, и удивление на его лице тут же сменилось понимающей усмешкой.

– Микото наверху, – сообщил он. – Сейчас позову.

– Я сам, – прохрипел Ята и ринулся к лестнице.

– Вторая дверь налево! – крикнул ему вслед Кусанаги. – Постучать не забудь!

Постучать Ята, разумеется, даже не подумал.

 

**Глава 8**

 

На следующий день капитана не было, и поговорить с ним о Мисаки не удалось. Тело Савады и основательно неполный отчёт о произошедшем отправились к Золотым. Фушими лично подбирал факты и формулировки, чтобы дело не выглядело так, будто работу «Скипетра 4» выполнили Красные, но Мунаката всё равно остался недоволен. Другого не стоило ждать – как ни изощряйся, а проявили они себя… гм…

И всё из-за Мисаки!

Фушими разрывался между злостью и страхом. Хотелось спуститься в камеру, чтобы как следует приложить Мисаки, и так же сильно – сесть на пороге и не пустить к нему Мунакату. Потому что если Мисаки приложит капитан… Фушими поднял всю информацию о возможном переходе клансмена к другому королю и испугался ещё сильнее. Несложно догадаться, что такие вещи считались недопустимыми.

Безмозглый болван! Вот зачем его понесло к Красным?!

Однако, как назло, именно визит Мунакаты в камеры Фушими благополучно пропустил. Услышав об этом от явно растерянного Камо, он похолодел и бросился к кабинету начальства.

– Я тебя ждал, – неожиданно сказал капитан, когда Фушими вошёл.

Он сидел на японской половине кабинета и, разумеется, пил чай. Авашимы с ним, к счастью, не было.

– Присоединяйся, – кивнул Мунаката на вторую чашку.

С чёрным, кстати, чаем. Зелёный Фушими, в отличие от капитана, не любил.

Он сглотнул и медленно подошёл, ломая голову над тем, что ему скажет Мунаката. И приглашение, и чай… Похоже, дражайшее начальство намеревалось поговорить по душам. Капитан не обладал выдающимися навыками в этой сфере, но сама попытка значила многое. Фушими сглотнул, приблизился и осторожно сел. Он чинно взял в руки чашку, но все же не выдержал и выпалил волнующий его вопрос:

– Что вы сделали с Мисаки? – и впился взглядом в лицо Мунакаты, ловя малейшее изменение.

Тот невозмутимо сделал глоток, смотря в ответ так же пристально, потом опустил чашку и невозмутимо сказал:

– Лишил силы и изгнал из клана. Это всё.

Всё.

Значит, Мисаки ещё жив. Наверное, это следовало считать радостной новостью. Такой исход был совсем не обязателен, если судить по архивным записям. Рациональные соображения не помогли Фушими унять острый приступ тоски. Зачем Мисаки добился того, чтобы его выгнали?! И почему капитан на это повёлся?!

Кажется, тот понял. Мунаката вздохнул, поставил чашку на пол.

– Фушими, мы уже говорили об этом. Этот молодой человек не подходил нашему клану изначально. В отличие от тебя.

Фушими опустил взгляд и уставился на свой медленно остывающий чай. Потом заставил себя отпить немного – это позволяло выиграть время и немного успокоиться. Чай был крепким и вкусным.

– А Красным Ята подходит? – спросил он и снова посмотрел на Мунакату.

Тот отчётливо поморщился.

– Если верить их словам и моему собственному чутью – идеально. У меня сложилось впечатление, – капитан поджал губы, – что Красный король даже не понял, что забрал моего человека. Скорее, счёл, что вернул себе взятое без спросу, – в тоне Мунакаты появилось нескрываемое возмущение.

– Что?!

Фушими вытаращился на капитана, представив его реакцию на подобное заявление. Хотя… он же сказал «сложилось впечатление», значит, прямо ему эту идею всё же не озвучили. И на том спасибо.

– И вы просто Яту отпустили?

– Разумеется, не «просто». Делать дружеские уступки после подобной наглости и после того, как Красные опозорили нас перед Золотым кланом, испортив почти всю работу… – Фушими невольно вздрогнул от на мгновение скакнувшего давления силы, впрочем, тут же вернувшегося к норме. – Конечно, формально, – капитана явно передёрнуло, – к нам нет претензий, но это ничего не значит. Мы все знаем, как обстояло дело. Поэтому Красные теперь будут предоставлять нам сведения, полученные по своим каналам. И не только.

Фушими невольно стиснул зубы, потом тяжело процедил:

– Моя информационная сеть вас больше не устраивает?

Этого стоило ожидать после провала, но он всё равно был сильно уязвлен. Утратить доверие капитана оказалось почти так же болезненно, как потерять Мисаки. На лице Мунакаты мелькнула растерянность.

– Ни в коем случае. Ты справляешься со свой работой, и твои связи не раз нам помогали. Но, Фушими, согласись, у тебя нет и не может быть своих людей, например, в якудзе. Я говорю об относительно серьёзных семьях, а не мелких бандах с улиц.

– Работа с криминальными структурами кланам запрещена, – осторожно напомнил Фушими. В уставе «Скипетра 4» этот пункт шел одним из первых. Золотой король не позволял преступности слишком поднимать голову, а другим королям – лезть в эту сферу. Пытался не позволять, во всяком случае, а власти у него хватало.

– Несомненно, запрещена. Официально Суо Микото порвал все связи с якудзой, когда стал Красным королём. Но некоторые вещи не проходят бесследно, – капитан снова поморщился.

Определённо, бывшие знакомства Красного короля он не одобрял. Странно, что тому вообще позволили основать свой клан, при такой-то биографии. Хотя выбор Дрезденского сланца от человеческих соображений о целесообразности явно не зависел.

– На основного помощника Суо, Кусанаги Изумо, в этом плане тоже стоит обратить внимание. Сомневаюсь, что такой человек способен веси добропорядочную жизнь, – продолжил капитан. – Я рекомендую тебе ознакомиться с личными делами обоих, это может оказаться познавательно. В любом случае, лишняя информация нам не повредит, и при этом не придётся замарать себя дурными связями.

Фушими уловил мелькнувшее в голосе Мунакаты удовлетворение. Похоже, капитана несколько успокоил тот факт, что, по крайней мере, какое-то время Красные будут у него на побегушках. К сожалению, самому Фушими этого хватить не могло.

Мисаки ушёл из «Скипетра 4»… будем честны, Мисаки ушёл от него, и это было донельзя обидно и непонятно, несмотря на все логичные объяснения капитана. Как он мог?! И почему?

Фушими судорожно стиснул чашку с чаем, но тут же постарался взять себя в руки – проявлять эмоции сейчас неуместно и неразумно. Он заставил себя медленными глотками допить чай, это немного помогло успокоиться. Однако, похоже, скрыть чувства полностью не удалось, потому что капитан вдруг снова заговорил, как-то очень осторожно, словно был не совсем уверен в собственных словах:

– Мне известно о твоей дружбе с Ятой Мисаки, поэтому я могу понять, если его уход стал для тебя несколько болезненным. Вероятно, тебе стоит лично встретиться ним и решить этот вопрос. Я могу отпустить тебя на день. Если тебе нужен формальный повод – можешь воспользоваться предлогом вернуть другу вещи.

Фушими несколько секунд потрясённо пялился на Мунакату. Что это?! Он пытается проявить заботу?! Беспрецедентный случай. Фушими несколько секунд молчал, осознавая это событие, потом встряхнулся и спросил:

– Какие вещи?

Лицо капитана оставалось полностью бесстрастным, но почему-то показалось, что теперь он почти готов улыбнуться.

– Предполагалось, что после выхода из-под ареста Ята Мисаки должен был забрать личные вещи – как минимум, КПК, штатскую одежду и… хм… оружие, а также сдать форменный мундир. По какой-то причине он этого не сделал, сразу же покинув особняк. Не уверен, что он захочет возвращаться только для того, чтобы вернуть своё имущество.

Фушими второй раз едва удержался, чтобы едва не раскрыть рот от удивления.

Мисаки, конечно, никогда не отличался собранностью, но забыть КПК и не снять форму?!

– Если ты захочешь воспользоваться моим предложением, я могу сообщить тебе координаты Кусанаги Изумо. Я уверен, что он без труда отыщет твоего друга. Точнее, я полагаю, ему и искать не придётся.

Настолько щедрое предложение даже обескураживало. Такого от капитана Фушими совершенно не ожидал и вдруг понял, что по-настоящему ему признателен.

– Благодарю, – сдержанно ответил он, разглядывая чаинки на дне чашки. – Я буду рад воспользоваться этой возможностью.

Что бы ни объяснял капитан, Фушими должен был лично спросить у Мисаки, какого чёрта тот устроил всё это безумие. Лицом к лицу.

 

***

Микото дремал на диване, рука под головой, ноги – на подлокотнике. Вот ведь чёртова каланча! Ята подошёл и почти рухнул сверху, упёрся руками ему в грудь и захрипел, когда горло сдавили чужие пальцы. Красный король открыл глаза, на секунду полыхнувшие знакомой обжигающей белизной, и тут же ослабил хватку. Но не отпустил. Огонь заплясал по его телу и принялся лизать Яте кожу.

– Дай, – выдохнул Ята. – Ты обещал.

Близость пламени и чужого тела отшибали мозги напрочь. Красное полыхало прямо перед глазами – только руку протяни, и достаточно было наклониться, чтобы достать до губ Микото. Ята успел почувствовать, что они жёсткие и чуть-чуть солёные, почти как кровь. Потом его столкнули и впечатали в пол, прижав сверху за загривок.

– Ты совсем обнаглел, – сказал Микото.

В его голосе слышалась тень смеха и совсем не было злости. Пламя продолжало дразнить вожделенным жаром, не обжигая.

– Сволочь. Пусти! – Ята дёрнулся, пытаясь вывернуться из крепкой хватки.

Микото держал его ещё пару секунд, потом убрал руку. Ята поднялся на четвереньки, фыркнул, мотнул головой, вскочил на ноги.

– Дверь запри, – сказал Микото. – Мелкая сунется.

Мелкая… Анна, девчонка. Ята попятился, наткнулся спиной на стену, слепо нашарил рукой чёртову дверь и запер замок. Во рту разом стало сухо. Ята машинально облизнулся, разглядывая развалившегося на диване Микото. Вот же фигня! Он не хотел так откровенно пялиться, честное слово, но взгляд сам скользил по обтянутому тонкой футболкой торсу, и от этого член наливался кровью.

– Долго будешь стоять? – спросил Микото.

Понять что-то по его взгляду и голосу получалось фигово, но Яте опять показалось, что он готов засмеяться. К лицу и шее прилил жар, обычный, от смущения. Ята упрямо насупился, второй раз подошёл к дивану, опёрся на край одним коленом, снова сжал плечи Микото. Хренов дылда, он даже когда сидел, не был ниже! Ята впился в его губы ещё раз.

Вкус огня и кожи на языке, мистический жар и человеческое тепло под ладонями, гул пламени и тяжелое дыхание вперемешку с довольным взрыком. Ята не мог оторваться от чужого тела, жадно провёл ладонями по груди, бокам, царапнул спину сквозь дурацкую мешающую ткань. Укусил скулу, шею. В ответ Микото сжал его так, что из лёгких вышел почти весь воздух, и рванул синий мундир. Сукно затрещало, потом вспыхнуло и легко расползлось обугленными клочьями.

На диване было тесно, они скатились на пол, Микото на спину, Ята – на него сверху. Он застонал, содрал с Микото его идиотскую футболку, жадно лизнул поджарый живот. Форменные брюки давили уже до боли, но Микото провёл по ним рукой, и они тоже расползлись клочьями. Наверное, следовало до хрена смутиться, сидя на нём совершенно голым с вставшим влажным членом, но стыд сгорел в красном огне вместе со всеми мыслями о правильном и неправильном.

Пальцы потянулись к ремню Микото, скользнули по дурацкой пряжке. Она щёлкнула. Ята стащил с него джинсы и снова со стоном выдохнул, увидев, что у Микото стоит не меньше, чем у него самого. Прижался членом к его члену, горячие пальцы Микото сжали их обоих. Ята вскрикнул от острого удовольствия, уткнувшись лицом ему под ключицу. Потом подтянулся вверх, так, что их лица оказались напротив друг друга, совсем рядом. Дыхание Микото снова пахло горячим камнем, как тогда, при почти поцелуе после боя с Мунакатой.

Красное накрывало с головой, красное горело в каждой клетке тела жарким наслаждением.

– Я хочу… – Ята облизнулся и выдохнул Микото в губы. – Я не знаю, как. Я никогда ещё…

Тот хмыкнул, снова сжал член Яты, провёл вверх-вниз. Ята укусил его в ответ, только чтоб не взвыть в голос.

– Кондом у меня в кармане. Достань, надень и вставляй. Всё просто.

– Блять! – простонал Ята и слепо зашарил по одежде.

От возбуждения потемнело в глазах, а когда Ята всё же вошёл в Микото, ему показалось, что он рухнул в жидкий огонь. Красное без плеска сомкнулось над головой, остался только жгучий жар, частый ритм собственных жадных толчков и даже не мысль, чувство – наконец-то дорвался, взял, присвоил. Сделал своим горячее тело и горячее пламя.

Удовольствие было пронзительно ярким и выматывающим. Ята упал на мокрую грудь Микото, судорожно глотая воздух. В голове была совершенная пустота. Он не знал, сколько они лежали, потом Микото спихнул его с себя на пол.

– Мог бы поосторожней.

Ята почувствовал, как заливается краской, и пробормотал:

– Из..извини.

Микото коротко усмехнулся, перекатился, пошарил в одежде. Потом встал, подхватил Яту поперёк груди, поднял, будто тот ничего не весил, и понёс в душ.

Ледяная вода хлестнула по коже и тут же взвилась горячим паром. Микото прислонил Яту к стене, провёл руками по бёдрам и животу.

– Знаешь, одного раза мне обычно мало.

– Обычно? Это ты всегда в клан так принимаешь? – брякнул Ята прежде, чем успел подумать.

Микото скорее оскалился, чем ухмыльнулся в ответ.

– Не всегда. Ты исключение. Можешь гордиться.

Ята охнул, опустил голову, наткнулся взглядом на налитый кровью член Микото, облизнул губы и снова посмотрел прямо. Глаза Микото опять светились белым, огонь тёк тяжёлой душной волной. Ята понял, что Микото прав: один раз – ни фига не достаточно.

– Дай, – выдохнул он, выцепил из пальцев Микото упаковку и сам раскатал ему по члену резинку.

Сжал немного, пробуя, как он ощущается в ладони.

Красная волна ударила так, что Ята только сдавленно пискнул. Микото оскалился, подхватил его и, подняв, вдавил в стену. Впился зубами в ключицу, в горло. Ята запрокинул голову, глотая ртом горячий пар, вскинул руки, слепо нашаривая, за что можно уцепиться. Ногами обхватил бёдра Микото и заорал, когда в него вошли чужой член и пламя.

Наверное, это даже было больно, но Ята чувствовал только огненный жар, опять вспыхивавший в каждой мышце в ритме с резкими толчками Микото. Сила билась в Яте волна за волной, много, сильно, через край, выливалась из ушей, из глаз, изо рта – прямо в рот Микото через жадные поцелуи. Казалось, кровь выкипает красным паром, а мясо и кости полностью сгорают, не оставив даже пепла. Ята захлёбывался собственными вскриками и силой, от избытка которой можно было лопнуть, но нельзя остановиться и перестать жадно её глотать. Даже если бы его разорвало от слишком большого огня, хотелось только одного – ещё. Сильнее, жарче, по горло, до самого дна в море Красного и пика острого наслаждения.

Когда он кончил, то просто обвис на Микото, и пусть тот делает, что хочет. Сил не было даже на то, чтобы застонать, от клубов пара дышалось тяжело.

Микото молча обмыл их и поволок Яту в комнату, уже другую, совсем маленькую, в которой поместилась одна только широкая застеленная кровать. Микото свалил на неё Яту и бросил сверху одеяло. Ята кое-как собрался с силами, протестующе замычал и попробовал подняться. Микото молча толкнул его обратно, прижал к подушке и держал, пока Ята не закрыл глаза и не отключился.

 

Проснулся Ята из-за солнца, светившего прямо в глаза. Попытался отвернуться и тихонько застонал от того, что заныли все мышцы. Приподнялся на локтях, вспоминая, где и почему находится, и почти сразу понял. Он вытянул руку и засмеялся, глядя, как на кончиках пальцев зажигается россыпь красных искр. В солнечном сплетении приятно грел клубок пламени, который в любой момент мог выплеснуться огненным штормом. А ещё до охренения хотелось жрать.

– Вижу, живой, – раздался голос Микото.

Ята повернул голову. Микото стоял в дверях в одних джинсах и смотрел со своим обычным отстранённым интересом. От его присутствия, от ощущения навалившейся королевской мощи было просто здорово, но это больше не возбуждало. Чем-чем, а красной силой Ята был сыт под завязку. Надолго хватит.

– Раз живой, вставай и одевайся. Изумо сказал, есть дела, – Микото развернулся и вышел в соседнюю комнату.

Ята вздохнул и медленно сполз с кровати. Легко сказать «одевайся»! Во что, интересно? От штанов и мундира осталось мало, да и с чего бы он теперь стал носить синюю форму? Пришлось натянуть джинсы и футболку Микото, которые были велики на несколько размеров. Позорище!

– Тебя ищут, – донёсся голос Микото. – Синие. Разберись с ними.

Ята выдохнул, плюхнулся на кровать, охнул от боли и обхватил голову руками.

Синие. Сарухико, больше некому. Наверняка злится. Чёрт! На всех остальных Ята бы ещё плюнул, даже на Энди, но не на Сарухико. Нельзя его оставлять просто так, надо позвонить и договориться о встрече. Уйти, не сказав ни слова, просто подло. Придётся как-то объясняться, хотя подобные вещи Ята всегда ненавидел. Вечно какая-то ерунда выходит.

Ята нахмурился, вспоминая, куда вчера мог деть КПК, и чуть не подскочил с воплем. Мать твою, дебил! Он же всё оставил у Синих! Вот же чёрт! И что теперь делать?! Не идти же в особняк и просить Авашиму выдать забытое. Ята аж передёрнулся от этой мысли. Может, Сарухико принесёт? Всё равно с ним придётся пересечься.

Микото снова вошёл, уже в футболке, осмотрел Яту с головы до ног, хмыкнул насмешливо. Ята покраснел от неловкости и поправил сползший на плечо ворот. Микото подошёл, резко запрокинул Яте голову и коротко жадно поцеловал. Ята даже ответить не успел, как тот уже отстранился и бросил:

– Шевелись.

Ята машинально облизнулся, потом встал и пошёл за Микото. Разбираться с делами Хомры. И позавтракать уже наконец.

 

**Эпилог**

 

Они встретились в заброшенном углу одного из маленьких малолюдных парков.

Видеть Мисаки без привычной синей формы было странно, как и ощущать гудящую вокруг него незнакомую силу. А ведь друг раньше не мог похвастать особыми способностями. Но, похоже, капитан оказался прав, и всё дело было в типе силы. Признать это оказалось неприятно.

– Ты хотел мне что-то сказать, – как можно безразличней произнёс Фушими.

На самом деле, сказать хотел он сам и много, но выбранная формулировка сразу заставляла Мисаки оправдываться.

Тот, впрочем, как всегда, ничего не заметил, лишь ухмыльнулся от уха до уха с видом абсолютно счастливого человека и мотнул головой.

– Да нечего мне говорить. Я показать хочу. Доставай оружие, – и взмахнул новой битой, явно примеряясь к удару.

Что ж, это Мисаки, поэтому стоило ожидать чего-то подобного. Фушими прищурился. В «Скипетре 4» они устраивали спарринги редко, и обычно выиграть удавалось легко – достаточно было спрятаться за стройной сетью силы и дождаться, пока Мисаки выдохнется.

– Хорошо, если ты так хочешь. Хотя я не понимаю, каким образом это может что-то объяснить, – по-прежнему ровно ответил Фушими и вытащил кинжалы.

Мисаки напал очень быстро, его скорость всегда была на уровне, но Фушими уклонился, а потом бросил кинжалы в землю, выстраивая щит. Правильный геометрический узор синих линий отделил его от окружающего мира и чужих атак. Обычно на этом всё заканчивалось.

Окутанная красным бита Мисаки разнесла защиту, как стекло, Фушими швырнуло в алый хаос, из которого не удавалось вынырнуть и который бил наотмашь, рвал одежду и тело, опалял волосы и ресницы. Фушими судорожно вцепился в собственную силу, накрылся синим пологом, замер, слепо моргая, и чуть не пропустил примитивный удар в грудь. Фушими отскочил, задыхаясь и понимая, что катастрофически не успевает перехватить инициативу, но тут красная сила откатила. Мисаки засмеялся. Алые искры бежали по его плечам и рукам, а он как будто совсем не замечал, что его тело вот-вот вспыхнет и рассыплется пеплом.

– Видишь? – спросил он.

Фушими с трудом сглотнул. Голова всё ещё кружилась от соприкосновения с красным безумием, которое вызывало чувство, неприятно похожее на страх. Однако он поднялся и как можно спокойней ответил:

– Ты стал сильнее.

– Придурок, – беззлобно фыркнул Мисаки. – Я стал живым, – и снова улыбнулся незнакомой, какой-то мечтательной улыбкой. – Ты не представляешь, насколько.

Фушими чуть вздрогнул и всмотрелся пристальней. Мисаки действительно словно стал другим, но это изменение казалось смутно знакомым. Таким Мисаки уже был. Давно, в школе.

Красный хаос обвивал его плечи, льнул к коже ласковым ручным псом. Фушими передёрнуло при одной мысли о том, что можно пустить эту силу в себя. Да он бы просто спятил, если бы попробовал! Фушими закрыл глаза, окончательно расставаясь со всякой надеждой. Дело, разумеется, не в том, что Мисаки стал сильнее, а в том, что безоглядное безумие всегда подходило ему намного больше спокойствия. Это невозможно было понять, с этим оставалось только смириться.

Смиряться Фушими не любил, тем более, когда жизнь отбирала у него что-нибудь настолько личное, но определять момент, когда остаётся только отступить, умел. Он снова открыл глаза и взглянул на Мисаки.

– Что ж, я понял твою точку зрения.

Тот пожал плечами.

– Жаль, что так вышло, Сарухико. Знаешь, было бы лучше, если б тогда мы наткнулись на Микото, а не на Мунакату.

Фушими представил, что оказался бы во власти красного торнадо вместо привычного синего спокойствия, и содрогнулся.

– Не думаю, – сказал он. – Ладно, забирай свои вещи, и разойдёмся. Я… – он сжал зубы, но всё же неохотно договорил, – я готов признать, что твой выбор целесообразен.

Мисаки лишь фыркнул.

 

«Целесообразен»! Сарухико, как всегда, хрен скажет по-человечески. Ну там, вроде, Ята, ты мудак и пидорас, в следующий раз я тебя урою. Или ещё как-нибудь в духе. Жалко, что он так расстроился, но понятно. Если бы что-то подобное выкинул сам Сарухико, Ята бы ему это точно так просто не спустил. Так что придётся, видно, ещё столкнуться, и победа в драке вряд ли достанется Яте легко. Сарухико ненавидит проигрывать не меньше, чем он сам, а значит, точно улучшит свою защиту, да и врасплох его уже не получится застать.

Ну и отлично. Во всяком случае, они смогут сойтись на равных, а не как обычно, и это клёво. Так даже лучше, чем почти каждый день бесить друг друга из-за дурацкой работы. И рано или поздно Сарухико поймёт. Не сможет не понять.

Ята молча взял свои КПК, пакет с одеждой и старую оплавленную на конце биту, дождался, когда Сарухико уйдёт, и тоже неторопливо направился к выходу из парка.

Надо было зайти к деду, проверить, в порядке ли он, и рассказать последние новости. Дед, конечно, расстроится этому, хм, «увольнению», но возражать не станет, он никогда не указывал Яте, как правильно жить. Купить ему пива, что ли? Деньги ещё есть. Немного, правда.

Ята нахмурился. Хомра не походила на место, где выдают регулярное жалование раз в неделю, но на что-то же они живут, верно? Надо спросить у Микото. Или у Кусанаги, он больше походит на того, кто занимается деньгами.

Как по заказу, в кармане зазвонил новый КПК, с хомровским огнём на корпусе, который одолжил Тоцука, когда оказалось, что свой Ята продолбал.

– Ты же сейчас в маленьком парке у моста к Академии, верно? – не здороваясь, спросил Кусанаги, когда Ята ответил на вызов. – Разобрался со своими?

– Да, вполне, – ответил Ята.

– Отлично, – обрадовался тот. – У меня к тебе небольшая просьба. Там неподалёку магазин моей хорошей знакомой. Она звонила и очень просила помочь – прицепились какие-то отморозки. Ты б сходил, посмотрел, в чём дело?

Ята невольно ухмыльнулся, но всё же уточнил:

– За красивые глаза?

Кусанаги заржал.

– И это тоже, глаза и всё прочее у неё хороши. Но не только. Так что, берёшься? Если нет, то я ещё кого-нибудь пришлю.

Ята только фыркнул.

– На хрен. Давай адрес, – кажется, вопрос о деньгах становился яснее.

Правда, как Ята помнил, это было запрещено. Ну, в любом случае, не совсем законно и совсем недостойно. А короли и кланы не могут позволить себе ничего, порочащего честь, и всё такое, об этом давным-давно распинался Мунаката. Но то Мунаката, а то Хомра. Совсем разные вещи.

– Отлично, мы в тебя верим, – жизнерадостно сказал Кусанаги. – Приходи вечером, расскажешь Микото, как прошло.

– Хорошо, – ответил Ята и поспешно отключился.

На мысль о Микото шар красной силы в солнечном сплетении отозвался приятным теплом полного довольства. Ята невольно ускорил шаг. Значит, сначала к этой дамочке, потом к деду, а вечером в бар.

К Хомре. И к Микото.


End file.
